Frozen Sunflower
by ImmaEatUrYaoi
Summary: The battle between Russia and Sweden, where poor Su-san not only lost the battle but also Finland ;-;. But this is mah version, completely different: Denmark showes up, but too late and has to make a descision, a very hard one, yes... Anyway, just read. Probably going to make a few more chapters. Rated M for violence and potty-mouths and most of all, yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Too late

**Hello to you! I am a box of tomatoes and i just had a slightly stupid idea and i kinda liked it, so wrote it down and published it on the internet. Bad idea. But I did anyway.**

**Ok, so just to be honest, I dunno what happened between Swe and Russia , hell, I dont even know when it happened or where or why, but i heard some of their war-thingy and that it was a big deal and stuff, so i took it as an excuse to make a fanfic with my own little twist in it. This is just one chapter, well, almost even a prologue, but I want to make sure ya peeps out there wanna read stuff like this, so I just want ya to read thes and review, kay?**

**Warnings and stuff: voilence~ (broken arms and blood), swearing in multiple languages, bad attemps of Su-speak, small moments of SuDen, DenFin and SuFin (not such a big deal, really, i just wanna remind you that war brings slight gayness with it on the battlefield, yes? dont get offended, geez! I respect soldiers, yes! DAWNT KEEL MEH! ;o;) and also, if yu want me to keep writin, be prepared to read RusDen. It's supposed to be a RusDen. No likey? Well, ur problem, but dont worry, no yaoi (yet) in this story! After all, I actually want yu to enjoy reading this as much as I do~!**

**Gewd lock! ^_^ (ve~)**

He ran. His breaths were getting painful, as his legs worked at their highest speed. His battle axe didn't exactly make it any easier for him, since the great weight was slowing him down. He cursed as he stumbled in the thick snow. Would he make it? He wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction. He knew the forest, but he wasn't sure where to go. He _had _to make it. The sound of metal clinging against metal reached his ears. East. He almost flew through the forest, as the metallic sounds came closer, marking his destination. He wished so badly, that he would make it. The sound of battle were close. He was almost there. Only about twenty metres was left, and he would be in the clearing. The clearing where his brother was fighting Russia. He thought he made it. Until he jumped out of the bushes and into the clearing. He arrived just in time. To see Sweden fall forward into the snow, dropping both his sword and his glasses beside him.

"Berwald!" he shouted in unison with Finland.

"You lose." The lavender eyed nation said. Sweden glared up on Russia from his position.

"Din... jävla..." he growled. His body was heavy and the pain from Russia's blows squeezed out tears in his ice-blue eyes.

"And as you said, I am allowed to take Finland with me." Russia said. He looked over to the said nations direction with a smile. Tino widened his eyes, as Russia began to walk towards him. Denmark was still standing still, staring at Sweden, lying in the snow. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't. He was almost in a trance, when he suddenly got waken up by Finland's high-pitched voice.

"Mathias! Help!"

Denmark looked up and saw that Russia had swung Tino up over his shoulder and was now walking away with him. And then he looked at Sweden again. He couldn't believe it. And he could not accept it either. He tightened his grip around the handle of his axe and charged.

"Come back, you communist bastard! The battle isn't over yet!" He ran up to Russia, his face all red of anger. He swung his axe, but the bigger and clearly stronger country blocked, simply by turning around.

"Let him go! Let Tino go!" He yelled. He was so angry and furious, he was heaving for air, he had lost every trace of control. He continued to swing his axe wildly and aimlessly in all directions, though he knew deep inside, that he would never hit the Russian, not even with magic or miracles.

"I won against Sweden, so I can take Finland with me as a prize. He even said that himself." Russia said, smiling. With a single blow, he went past Denmark's attacks and hit him in the throat. The Dane stumbled backwards, coughing and choking.

"If anyone objects me in getting Finland, I will hurt him." He continued. He threw the already exhausted nation to the ground, grabbed his right arm and stepped on his shoulder blade, and then he twisted Tino's arm around, making the smaller country cry of pain. Denmark widened his eyes.

"No! Stop that! You'll break his arm!" Denmark shouted. He began to ran up to Russia again, completely out of control, until Russia twisted just a little more and made Finland scream even louder of pain. Denmark braked, just before reaching him

"One wrong move, and I will tear his arm off." Russia announced.

"Y-you..." Denmark began.

"You better choose your next words carefully! A nation isn't much of a nation without their right arm!" Russia giggled. Denmark bit his lower lip to not shout all kinds of curses at the cold-eyed nation. He took deep, long breaths, as he tried to think his situation through. Norway and Iceland couldn't make it, that was for sure. And he couldn't handle Russia on his own, especially not when he had Tino. His next words would decide whether if Finland was going to keep or lose his arm. He breathed in and out, trying to come up with a solution. Russia looked at the Nordic, clearly amused. He was waiting for the nation to say something. Waiting. The silence was thick and long. Denmark knew he wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, so he couldn't really say anything he was sure to not regret. He thought and thought and he really tried. Eventually, he thought that he had no solution, but he couldn't just let Russia run away with Finland, one of his friends and allied and brothers. He also knew that Sweden would be completely crushed if Finland had to leave and he would at any rate blame Denmark for not doing anything. He _had _to do something. And suddenly, he had an idea.

"Well? I want your answer, time is precious." Russia tightened his grip around Finland's arm, causing him to gasp. Denmark was sure. It was the only way. He swallowed his pride, threw away his axe so he couldn't reach it and went on his knees.

"Take me instead and let Finland go." Sweden widened his eyes. His sight was blurry and he was kind of drifting of, but the sentence, that had came out of Denmark's mouth was so surrealistic and unreal.

"What?" He growled. "N-no! Mathias, you can't just say that! You're the leader of Northern Europe...!"

"Silence or the arm is gone!" Russia giggled. Sweden bit his tongue and growled.

"I see. But why would I take you instead of Finland? Sure, you're the leader of the Nordics, but Finland has way more land than you, da?"

"Finland has more land than me, that's for sure. But I am stronger than him and I can take more than he can. I will even go on own free will and be your prize as your result of winning against my brother. I will follow your slightest command."

"Hm... well, that sounds like a good trade. Your loyalty for Finland, da?"

"Yes." Russia giggled again, but he didn't let go of Finland just yet. Not yet.

"Well, it sounds nice and all, but I want a proof." He said, smiling brightly. Denmark didn't like that smile. Not at all.

"To prove your loyalty, I will now break Finland's arm, but you will not interrupt or stop me, do you hear?" Finland's eyes went bigger, but he didn't say anything. Sweden let out a small gasp, as he was scared that the Russian would hurt Tino if he said anything wrong. Denmark's eyes widened even more, but he stayed on his knees and continued to stare down onto the snowy ground.

"Yes." He answered. He couldn't possibly say no. If he did, there would have been no doubt that Russia would have tore Tino's arm off. He had the choice of breaking Tino's arm or tearing it off. Russia giggled again.

"All right then." He tightened his grip around Finland's arm even more and held it out straight.. He took his pipe and raised it slowly. Then, he hammered it onto Finland's lower arm. A nasty, wet, yet crackly sound, like when someone crushes a chicken leg, emerged from the arm. In an attempt to not scream in pain, Finland bit his lower lip, and all what came over his lips was a held-back, high-pitched whimper. His eyes filled up with tears, that overflowed and began spilling all over his face. Denmark held his breath, but he was still shaking of anger, biting his lip so hard, that it had begun to bleed. He managed to keep sitting down on his knees while cursing the Russian in his mind.

"Hmm, it looks like you'll be loyal, but I need to be completely sure." Russia said. Sweden was furious. He tried to crawl at their direction, but he was too beaten up and his body was screaming of pain. Denmark kept looking down, trying to control himself. Russia let go of Tino's arm and let it fall down on the frozen soil. Finland whimpered again, as the pain was cutting like knives not just the broken bones, but all over the arm and his shoulder, feeling it as it was already torn off. Russia giggled and stepped on Finland's broken arm, not hard, but neither gently. Finland let out a massive scream, even more tears left his eyes, saliva beginning to drip out of his mouth and sweat was appearing all over his face. Denmark pinched his eyes together and shrunk together on his kneeling position.

"Din jävla röv-slickare! Jag ska skära ut dit hjärta och tvinga deg till och äta det!" Sweden shouted. He almost got up in crawling position, but he fell down against the ground once again, face first. Russia just giggled and observed Denmark. The Dane still held his position. Russia stepped down a little harder, causing Finland to scream even louder. Denmark began to shake even more violently. He was at his limit, no, he had already crossed it. Finland's screams cut through his ears as needles, almost feeling the pain himself. He couldn't go any longer.

"P-please..." he whispered.

"What did you say, servant?" Russia looked down at the kneeling nation, awaiting an answer.

"Please... Let him go... I beg you..."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you properly. What was that?" Denmark took a deep, shaking breath.

"I, your loyal servant, Denmark, begs his lord, Russia, to let Finland go."

"That's better. Good boy." Russia said, walking over to Denmark and patted him on the head, leaving Finland behind. Sweden was astonished. He was completely taken back of the words that had emerged from Denmark. Finland slowly and stumbling crawled over to Sweden, crying and whimpering.

"Let's go." Russia said, as he grabbed Denmark's collar and pulled, forcing him to stand up.

"I apologize for my insolence, but I have another request, Lord Russia..." Denmark said softly with a shaking voice.

"Yes?" Russia answered, tilting his head.

"I would really worthy a moment with my brothers. I want to say Goodbye." He looked down to the ground, hands folded and bowed slightly. There was a few moments of silence.

"Two minutes. No more."

"Thank you." Just as he had said the words, Denmark ran in full speed towards Finland and Sweden and kneeled.

"Are you okay? Both of you?" He looked at them both, feeling shame and guilt stinging in his eyes.

"Ye 'diot..." Sweden murmured in his usual way, looking down towards the ground. "W't wer' ye thinkin'...?"

"I..." Denmark couldn't really get his tongue and lips to form the words. A few seconds of silence.

"I'm okay. My arm just hurts a lot, that's all. And Mr. Sweden will be all right, it seems. He hasn't got any serious injures." Finland said. He smiled vaguely at Denmark. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry that I didn't make it. I have no excuse for not being there." Denmark said with a hoarse voice, almost like he was sick.

"N-no, it's okay, really! I didn't think you would sacrifice yourself to let me stay home, but I'm so grateful, really! You don't need to apologize!" Finland insisted. Denmark sighed. His eyes catched a glimpse of something shiny. He looked and saw Sweden's glasses lying half a metre from his position. He picked them up. They were fine, not broken or anything.

"Sweden..." He began. He noticed that Sweden was shaking, lying on all four, staring on the ground so that Denmark couldn't see his face. Was he angry at him?

"Look, Sweden... I-I'm really sorry... I..." He didn't say any more, when Sweden suddenly raised and leaned towards him. Denmark's first thought was that Sweden was going to punch him, so he was really confused when Berwald instead laid his arms around him and held him close. He hugged him. Finland had for a moment a surprised face, but then he smiled happily. Denmark was a bit startled. Sweden never showed his feelings, not the slightest. And the last time he ever had hugged him was before the Viking age, when they were young and small nations. What made him even more confused was Sweden's next words.

"Thank you." He said, not murmuring or growling. He said the two words out clear and completely understandable. Denmark could feel that he got hugged even tighter, making it harder to breathe.

"B-Berwald, you're choking me..." Denmark said, his face already red of the slight lack of oxygen. Sweden pulled back quickly, blushing slightly over his almost childish action.

"Here, I found your glasses." Denmark kept on and handed the glasses to the other nation.

"Th'nks..." Sweden murmured. Finland chuckled softly, making Sweden blushing a bit more.

"Well, I will be going in a moment, so I hope this could be a quick goodbye." Denmark felt a needle of sadness shoving through his heart, already before even going.

"Sure. I will try sending you letters and I promise to come by at Christmas..." The last word in Finland's sentence cracked into a high-pitched tone and Finland whimpered, a few tears strolling down his face. He hated to say goodbye, and his arm was almost radiating with pain.

"I will appreciate that... thanks, Finny." Denmark answered.

" 'll send ye s'mthin' to." Sweden said, having a wierdly sad tone dominating his voice.

"Aw... even you, Sweedie..." Denmark put up one of his stupid faces and Sweden glared at him fro a second, but then he just made a really, _really_ rare smirk, that quickly faded away, replaced with his regular mouth, that made a "Hmm"-sound.

"Time's over. Let's go, servant." Russia broke in. Sweden growled something in Swedish, very aggressively. Finland went silent.

"I'm coming." Denmark said. He stood up, and just before he leaved, he looked at his brothers and smiled brightly. "See ya! And tell Iceland and Norway bye from me, kay?" Finland and Sweden looked up and they both nodded, Finland smiling.

"Servant!" Russia called.

"I'm coming, my Lord." Denmark said. Russia smiled his innocent and childish way. Denmark still wondered how he could do it that way. Russia began walking. With a last wave, Denmark turned around and followed his new leader.

Sweden and Finland was sitting in the snow, still trying to understand what had happened, when Sweden suddenly swore in Swedish.

"H-huh? What now?" Finland said.

"How am I s'pp'sed to tell th's to Sealand?" Sweden growled.

"Well... no doubt he will be sad to hear about this..."

"Hmm... also, Emil n' Lucas 's gonna k'll Mathias n'xt tim' th'y see 'im. Lucas surely w'll..."

"Yea..." They sat in the snow. The wind blew, causing both of the nations to slightly shiver.

"We should get home, Berwald." Finland said softly.

"Hmm."

**Did yu like it? Did yu? Review then, plz!**

**Sorry if i wrote somethin wrong or my grammar is shit, but im not english, in fact, imma dane (well, wat a cuinzidenz!).**

**BTW, i'm willing to take on requests, just make sure to ask me nicely and ill do my absolute best! Good bye to you~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sharp snow

**Nyeh~! Look at dat! I meid anutha chap o frozen sunflower! But you'll probably get a lil dissapoited if you waited for yaoiness overload... Sorry dorry, hmmm...**

**The thing is, any story has a boring point in them, and i just had to meik dis, ok? I thought it would be interesting, so excuse me if it isn't! 8(**

**But look at it in a positive way: it's longer than the first chapter.**

**Well, I still hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Well, there isn't much in this one, but i just have to be sure. Boring stuff, like blizzards and cave s with fireplaces, complete failed attempt to make a first impression of Belarus and slight gayness. only a little. VERY little. Im talkin bout milligrams of shit. like, smaller than atoms.**

**So~... good luck.**

"Brr..." Denmark shivered. He was one of the Nordics, all right, but first of all, he was the southliest part of northern Europe, and secondly, he never had any – 40 degrees winters. The snow was about half a metre thick, and the blowing wind made the snowflakes sting like needles on the two nations faces. The sky was covered with clouds and it was late, making the surroundings darker.

Denmark's feet was not only cold, they were wet and he was sure that his toes were frozen into ice cubes. He looked at Russia, his new master. The Russian didn't seem to be too bothered by the stinging wind, but he still looked affected, though, a little bit. Maybe it was the scarf.

They had been walking for at least eight hours, wandering through thicker and thicker snow, and the wind was still getting harsher.

"Hmm..." Russia murmured suddenly. Denmark looked up to hear better. "I think there is a blizzard kicking up. The weather usually isn't this harsh."

"Umh... okay... But... What are we going to do then, My lord?" Denmark asked, trying his best to talk like a servant (which was _really _hard for him, since he usually was the leader himself).

"We have to find a place to wait for the blizzard to end, of course. Look out for caves or other useful things." Russia said and began walking faster, despite the fact that the wind was growing even stronger.

Denmark tried to catch up the best he could, but it was hard for him, since the cold was torturing his body in all ways possible. Russia apparently didn't notice, since he just kept on going further, making the distance between the two nations become longer and longer. Denmark began to panic and began to walk faster, but Russia kept on becoming more and more distant.

"At this rate, we're going to get lost from each other..." Denmark thought, as he began to run. But even running, he didn't get any closer. Actually, he fell even more behind. Was it the snow? The wind? Or was he just exhausted? At any rate, Russia was only a silhouette at this point, and that silhouette became more and more blurred, alerting that Russia was still going, appearing to not wait for his servant.

"H-hey!" Denmark shouted. He wanted to punch himself for not thinking of shouting earlier. "Wait, Lord Russia!" Denmark kept on running as fast as he could through the snow, that probably would have been about one metre at that point. It was like trying to run through water, which he technically seen was, so his steps were significantly slower and shorter than if he had ran on the bare ground.

Russia just kept going. Maybe he didn't want a servant that was so weak, that he couldn't handle a blizzard. Or maybe he he actually didn't realize that his prize from winning his battle against Sweden wasn't behind him any more, considering that the wind was blowing so hard, that it was ringing around ones ears.

More and more snowflakes were carried by the wind, thick and big snowflakes.

Denmark's legs was hurting of all the running and walking he had done that day. His steps were getting even shorter and weaker.

"L-lord Russia...!" The silhouette became a grey-shaded, oval shadow in the distance.

"Lord Russia!" Denmark was yelling even louder, but to no help.

"Russia! Wait!" The shadow became smaller. Denmark felt a sting in his chest.

"Come back! Don't leave me!" He tried to run faster, but the snow was up to his hips.

"Russia! STOP! COME BA-" He tripped and fell into the snow. He got himself up and was greeted with an unfriendly sight. The shadow was gone. His eyes began to hurt and became moisture. He ran again, stumbling and shaking.

"COME BACK! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" he screamed. He was so scared, but there was also another feeling. He realized what it was, when he suddenly tripped again, falling into the deep snow, that flew up in frozen clouds of flakes and landed on top of him, covering him and made him almost disappear. He tried to get up again, but his arms were weak and beaten by the cold surroundings, and they gave in by weight, that they tried to push up, causing him to fall even deeper into the snow. His face met the soft and frozen snow, and he got some of it into his eyes. He rolled over to his back and began rubbing his eyes, but not only because of the snowflakes in his eyes. Warm, salty tears was struggling to get out. He wouldn't allow them to pass his eyelids, but his effort were useless. Soon, the tears found a way out of his tightly shut eyes and fell down the sides of his head. They quickly became cold and freezing and he dried them away with fast, angry rubs caused by his hand. He was exhausted, tired and emotionally worn after parting from Finland and Sweden, but he did NOT want to cry. Not even now, when he was covered in snow, freezing like hell and was left alone to get lost in a blizzard. Or maybe to _die _in a blizzard.

"For helvede..." he murmured. His eyelids became heavier, but he forced them to stay open. His body didn't want to listen to him, as he wanted it to stand up and continue to try catch up with Russia. As he lied there in the snow in several minutes that felt like hours, his will and mind slowly weakened. His sight began fading away. He couldn't feel his legs or arms any more. His body were heavy and cold, almost frozen. He looked up from his lying position to the grey, cloud-covered sky, as his sight was almost gone by now. He finally saw black. At this point, the fear was gone as well, making a lot more space for the other feeling.

Loneliness.

Russia's legs was hurting and cold, though he kept going. He kept an eye out for anywhere where they could rest and wait for the storm to pass away. The wind was almost horizontal, pounding snowflakes onto his coat. He swore a bit on Russian. They had been walking for half an hour in the blizzard by now, and they hadn't found any safe places yet. Suddenly the thought of his servant being the southernmost country in the North strayed his mind and a weak concern grew onto his thoughts.

"Umh, are you okay back there...?" he asked. No answer. He tried again in a slightly louder voice.

"Hey, servant! Are you okay back there?" Still no answer. Was the Dane's mouth frozen together, or something? He turned around, clearly annoyed, and an empty, snow-covered ground greeted his sight.

"H-huh? Where'd he go?" He looked around, confused. Had he fled? Or had he gone the wrong way? The last opportunity was most likely, since his prize knew that he wouldn't have any chance of beating Russia if he fled and Russia came back to get him, and it wasn't really likely that he could find his way home, as the blizzard filled the air with snowflakes, so the visibility was strongly reduced.

Russia felt the worry fill up his chest and he began going back, ignoring his instincts, that only shouted no. He began to run, and soon his steps were more jumping than running, as his long legs carried him over the snow. He had a lot of experience with snow, and running and walking in snow was one of them.

"Denmark?!" He yelled now and then. He never heard an answer, and the worry grew even bigger. How would he be able to find him? If Denmark had been going the wrong way, then he probably wouldn't find him if he just ran back. But he had to be sure that Denmark was there, so he kept on running.

He searched and searched. It must had been an hour, when he suddenly tripped over something in the snow.

"Oof!" he said as he landed on his belly onto the snow. He got up and turned around to look what he had tripped over. And he widened his eyes.

He was lying on something hard. Like a cliff, or a rock. And there wasn't any snow on top of him. He could feel that there was some kind of fabric around his neck. A scarf? His ears catched the sound of fire crackling, and he could also smell it.

"Strange... Am I dead? Because then Valhalla is completely different from what I thought it would be..." He thought, almost prying open his eyelids. They were heavy, but he got them up and he stared at something grey. Rock? This was really weird. He realized it was the ceiling of a cave. He wondered in a few seconds why it was so light in this cave, when he remembered that there was a fire of some sort so close that he could hear it and smell it. And feel the warmth from it. The heat from that fire nuzzled his body and had removed every single rest of cold from it while he had been unconscious. It felt so nice, because he had almost forgotten what warmth felt like, since he had been walking forever in that blizzard. When the blizzard crossed his mind, he noticed the sound of a storm was reaching his ears. It wasn't close to him, but he could still hear it. He was still alive. Somebody had found him and saved him by getting him into a cave and had started a fire so he wouldn't die of the freezing cold. He wanted to see who this person was and tried to turn his head. As soon as he did, someone's sudden steps reached him and a face appeared in his sight. He blinked as he saw it. Then he realized.

"Russia?" He said in a hoarse and thick voice. He probably had catched a cold or something. He didn't feel that well, but he felt better than just before his blackout.

"I had thought you were dead when I found you again. You're lucky that you weren't America or someone else that isn't used to cold." Russia said. His face was serious and had a scent of worry in it.

"I tried to... keep up... but you are... so fast in deep... snow..." Denmark said. His head was aching and his nose were all stuffed up.

"Er, I thought you could keep up and I didn't notice that you were gone... I... I'm sorry..." Russia softly said, scratching the back of his head. There was silent in a couple of minutes where the two nations just looked at each other with the careful sound of the fireplace crackling in the background.

"Thanks." Denmark suddenly said.

"For what?" Russia said, blinking his lavender eyes.

"For... coming back." Denmark could feel a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. It confused him slightly why, but he assumed it was his cold or whatever he had gotten infected with.

"Well, I couldn't just go home, could I?"

"Wouldn't you... have done so... if you hated me?"

"Maybe I would have come later. Or too late. But I don't exactly hate _you_..."

"What about... America...?" Few seconds of silence.

"Maybe. He would have done the same."

"How'd you know...?"

"You'd know if you where me."

"Or I would... _think_ it. Like... you do."

"Probably."

"Hm..." They were silent some more, then, Russia the got up and walked over to his former seat.

Denmark noticed that Russia wasn't wearing his scarf. He looked down and recognized the scarf around his neck as Russia's. Russia had given him his precious scarf to get warm in. That was a little unusual, since the Russian had been known to never take his scarf off, not even when the weather was hot. Was Denmark _that_ an important prize? He lied on the ground, thinking a bit, when he suddenly recalled, that he hadn't been speaking to Russia as his boss just now, but as an equal! The thought came out of nowhere and almost scared him shitless. What would Russia do if he noticed? He nervously turned his head and looked at Russia. The said nation just sat quietly and poked to the fire with a stick, which made the burning wood collapse and send a few sparks up along with the smoke. He either didn't mind or notice.

Denmark laid back his head, let out a sigh and kept on staring at the cave ceiling. He was so tired and he didn't feel so good, considering that he had wandered around in a blizzard and as a bonus had catched an infection, so he didn't want anything else than a warm bed and some soup, which of course wasn't available. But even as he wanted these almost luxurious things at his range, he was happy enough to not lie in the snow outside and the fact that there was a fireplace to warm him and Russia up. He also greatly appreciated the scarf that caressed his neck and caught the warmth from the dancing flames. His tired body and the feeling of safety and slight comfort Automaticly drifted him off and soon, he had fallen asleep.

Russia carefully glanced at the sleeping nation. The Dane looked so peaceful when sleeping, especially compared to when he was furiously swinging a giant axe against one self. Hell, if you compared him to that image in Russia's mind, he would almost look cute sleeping. Russia chuckled slightly, careful not to wake up the worn-out country. He himself felt very tired as well, his legs were still aching and he was freezing a bit, because he had loaned Denmark his scarf. An unusual act from his part, but when he had found Denmark shaking and shivering even in his passed-out-mode, even the fireplace wasn't good enough to keep him alive. So the scarf it was.

The Russian yawned, and it was a very long yawn. He could sleep without worry, as no animal, peaceful or hostile, wouldn't even _think _of nearing him, as he had an ice cold aura, that seemed to shoo everything else than other nations away.

"_Some _nations..." he thought. He laid himself on the ground, lying on his back. He turned his head so he could watch the sparkling flames eating up the firewood.

"Good thing alcohol is such a burnable liquid, huh?" he thought to himself, slowly falling asleep.

Russia opened his eyes widely. He listened closely. After a few minutes of careful listening, he confirmed that it had just been a dream. She wasn't here.

He got up in a sitting position and looked around. The fireplace was still glowing and Denmark was still sleeping, though he had changed his lying position into some kind of foetal position.

He stood up and went over to the entrance of the cave. He took a few steps outside and glanced around. It was late in the morning and there wasn't very much wind. The snow was still falling, but now it was flying gently in the air instead of dashing around in frozen clouds of snowflakes.

He smiled in satisfaction and went inside the cave again. He went directly over to the sleeping nation and went down on his knees. He grabbed the Dane's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Up with you. The blizzard is gone, so we're gonna go home now." He said. Denmark groaned but he got up in a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. His body were sore and he was still sick.

"I don't feel so well..." he murmured.

"Then we'll just have to hurry so that you can get into a real bed, da. Come on." Russia announced and stood up. Denmark slowly did the same. He noticed he still had the scarf around his neck.

"Do you want your scarf back?" He asked.

"Hm, well, yes, but you'll need it." Russia said.

"If you say so." They got out of the cave and began walking again. But this time, Russia grabbed the scarf that Denmark was wearing to make sure that he wouldn't loose him again. Denmark just rolled with it. They walked for twenty minutes without talking. The snowflakes fell slowly and gently stroke their tired faces. Their steps creaked in the frozen snow and was the only sounds made by the two nations. The spruce trees were covered with snow on the branches and made the landscape less... well... dead. Suddenly, Denmark let out a sneeze. Russia turned around, slightly startled.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Denmark dried his nose with his sleeve and looked at Russia.

"'m 'kay... just a bit sick..." he said.

"Should we go slower? You just have to say so." Denmark looked confused at Russia. Where the hell did all that affection come from? Wasn't he supposed to just coldly ignore the fact that he had catched a cold?

"Umh... n-no, it's okay, I just want to get into a bed as soon as possible."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, completely."

"Well, if that's the case-" He was cut off. He listened. Carefully. He was all silent to catch up the sound. Oh, how he wanted to be his imagination.

Denmark looked even more confused at Russia's sudden awareness.

"What's going-"

"SHH!" Denmark kept silent when Russia suddenly shushed him. It was all silent. Not a sound. Russia just listened. There it was. That frightening voice.

"_Big brother, where are you...?_"

It reached his ears as almost a whisper.

"Dammit, she found me...!" He said. Denmark blinked.

"W-what? _Who_ found you?" He asked, clearly frightened of what Russia had said. Russia turned around and went close to Denmark, not threatening, just carefully.

"My little sister." He whispered. Denmark just looked at him. He had a mix of feelings. One was confusion. Why would it be bad that his little sister had found him? And even so, how come she could find him out here in the frozen forest? Another feeling was impression. She could find Russia, just when there and been a blizzard and all? His tracks in the snow would have been covered by the falling snow and the wind would certainly blow away every trace of his scent. The third feeling was slight panic. Why was Russia whispering? And why did he look so scared? Was it really this bad?

"W-why...?" He tried to say, but Russia quickly shushed him.

"Just follow me and don't make a sound." he whispered. He tightened his grip around the scarf and turned around and sneaked over to a tree, like he was on enemy land and didn't want to be detected. Denmark just followed. The next half hour was spent by sneaking carefully and trying to not make the snow creak too much. They hid behind bushes and trees, where Russia would stop them and listen. Then he would shiver slightly upon hearing the ghostly voice of his sister and decide which way he would go. But the method didn't work continuously. After about an hour sneaking around, Russia didn't hear his sisters voice any more. He was really scared but he focused on getting away. He couldn't be sure that she was gone already. Denmark was just a bit nervous. He didn't know Belarus, so he wasn't as scared as Russia was, he was rather confused. Why was it so bad to run into his sister? Was she some kind of psycho who wanted to rip out his heart and sacrifice it to some evil god or something? He was totally lost in thoughts like that, when Russia suddenly stopped, so that Denmark almost went into him. The Russian slowly raised his hand to sign that Denmark should neither speak or move. Denmark looked at the hand and got the message. As he looked at Russia, he noticed that there was something wrong. Something terribly, terribly wrong. Russia was shivering, and his face was morphed from nervous to terrified. Small pearls of sweat began showing on his face. An almost blue shade dominated his face. He stared at something in front of the bushes where they were hiding. Denmark followed his sight and his eye looked at... a clearing in the frozen woods. Nothing else. He was just about to ask Russia what the big deal was, when he suddenly heard a pair of feet stomp through the snow. An angry girl-voice making furious sounds emerged from between the trees.

"Where _ARE_ you, _Big Brother_!? Come _OUT_!" the voice said. Denmark slowly began panicking, but he held still. The closer the voice and the steps came, the more scared he became. He tried to imagine how she looked, but his mind didn't allow something terrifying enough to match up with the angry voice. The steps came closer and were louder than before.

"_Big brother~_! Where are you hiding...? I can smell you, you are _closer_ now! I _know_ you can hear me! Come _OUT_! _ANSWER ME_!" The voice almost screamed the words out in anger. Judging from the steps and how loud her voice was, she was about to enter the clearing.

"Oh, fuck... Lort, lort, lort... She's gonna find us..." Denmark thought. He didn't remember the last time he had been this scared (not counting in the yesterday night). The steps creaked loudly in the snow, her voice had stopped talking. A dark, almost black silhouette appeared between the trees in the clearing. Both Russia and Denmark held their breath. A foot stepped into the clearing, and slowly, it pulled the rest of the body into the clearing.

"What the..." Denmark thought, when the lowest part of a traditional dress emerged from the shadows. Then, a face showed up, half-covered by a shadow. But the face was far from being what he thought it would. Belarus's face was so... pretty and... rather attractive. Her eyes were big and dark blue, a little like Norway's eyes. Her lips was formed n a very feminine and pretty way, causing her to look a little more like a girl than a woman. Her hair was so blonde that it was almost snow-white, just like Russia's hair, only with a slightly creamy tone. She had a bow in her hair with the same, dark blue colour of her dress, that completely matched her eyes. One of her hands were out of the shadow, and it was such an small and beautiful hand, covered in a small and tight glove. She actually looked fragile, if Denmark had to describe her in any other way than pretty. But then, she got more out of the shadow, and Denmark noticed, that she was holding something in her right hand. Something shiny and... sharp. A knife. He began being scared. Her face had had a troubled expression at first, but it was slowly changing. She widened her eyes and her eyebrow arched downwards, as when normally they do when you get a sad expression, but in her expression, they made her look psychotic. Her mouth arched as well, into a smile, a sick, psychotic smile, and she turned her head, looking for movements.

Russia and Denmark were both terrified. Their faces were almost blue, and they were sweating of the merciless grip of fear. None of them breathed or moved at all, they didn't even shiver. Even their hearts seemed to stop, like Belarus would detect them if the beated. She was all silent as she looked around and both listened and looked. Then, she took deep breaths through her nose. She sniffed to the air.

"Oh, no..." Denmark thought. She was going to find them. There was all silent for a few seconds. Belarus had closed her eyes to concentrate better on smelling up her brother. Suddenly, she shoved her eyes wide open. Her brothers scent. It was close. She looked around. Where was he? She walked a little around, in circles and in lines. Then, she took off, into the woods. But not in the direction of Russia and Denmark. For now. The two nations didn't move away from their hiding spot. Denmark turned his head and looked at Russia, awaiting a confirm that Belarus was gone. Russia closed his eyes and listened. In almost ten minutes, they just sat and Russia listened while Denmark waited.

"Nothing. She's gone." Russia whispered. "For now." he added, and shivered as he said it. Denmark began to breathe again, but he was still scared. For a few minutes, the just sat behind the bush and heaved for air.

"We... We should keep going. She will without any doubt come back." Russia said. Denmark nodded. He never thought that a girl could be this terrifying.

**Whaaaaaaadya teeeeeeeell yeeeeeee? So boring... Or its just me. I dunno, ill just leave it up to yu. so, er... you know, just do a review of wat yu thenk and ill continue writin dis storry. and im still willin to see request of wat want to happen in this story. I already have one, but the story must go on a little before something like that happens. you know, relationships and so on. so, eh... yea. Reviews are good stuff. Thanks for wasting yur time and reading this fic. Really.**

**Anyway, goodbye and have a nicey day! =w=**


	3. Chapter 3: Pride

***maaah* (goat) how's it goin todey? I made yet another chap! (this is based on a request, I hope this is what you wanted, thenordic5forever96! ;3)**

**I dunno, I feel like this was even shorter than the other chaps, since there is barely anything happening in this one :( Sorry if so... I've just been so f #%ing busy... and lazy.**

**Warnings~: pretty Norway bein a betch, failure swe-talk and sick danes that falls on top of latvian girl-boys.**

**I'm an idiot, I know. T_T'**

**Lel, good readin, folks!**

Finland opened the door. Norway and Iceland with a puffin in his arms stood on the porch step.

"Oh, hello, you're here. Come inside." Tino said in a weird, sad tone, compared to his normally jolly voice. He made a gesture to show that they were welcome. Lucas and Emil hesitated upon noticing this.

"Sure..." Norway flatly responded.

"Thanks for inviting us..." Iceland said. The two brothers went inside Sweden's house and took off their coats.

Sweden's house was rather big, just like Denmark's house, and it was very much alike it. The entrance was big and spacey, and the walls showed off some pretty big pictures of the Gods of Valhalla. The two brothers and Finland walked quietly out if the entrance and into a hallway, that were a bit narrower than the entrance, but still big, and there was at least four metres from the floor to the ceiling. There was more pictures of the Nordic gods on the walls, as well as a couple of doors. The hallway continued up to some stairs, but Tino, Lucas and Emil went into the second door on the left in the hallway. The room that they went into was something you nowadays would call a living room (without TV, of course), with a few couches and armchairs, comfy and looking expensive, made out of beautifully carved oak and coated in a blue and silky fabric. The seats were standing around a table of oak, just as beautifully carved as the armchairs and sofas. The windows were big and tall, giving a great look into Sweden's garden outside. The curtains were dark blue and looked like waterfalls while hanging at the sides of the windows. Sweden was sitting in one of the couches, but he didn't look too good. He had bandages on his arms and head, as well as plasters covering some of his face. He looked at the three persons entering the room.

"Hey, Swe." Was Norway's simple greeting.

"Hm." Sweden replied.

"Hello... Sweden..." Iceland greeted nervously. He held his puffin a little tighter into his chest, nervous. Was Sweden mad at them for not helping him, when he had needed it the most?

"S't d'wn." Sweden said and pointed at the sofa facing the one he was sitting in from the other side of the table.

"Thanks." Norway said and went over to the couch and took a seat, closely followed by Iceland. Tino went over to Sweden's couch and sat beside him. As soon as everyone had sat down, there was a long and a little awkward pause. Iceland cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, uh... sorry that we didn't make it to... the battle..." he said softly.

"It's... 'kay." Sweden said, hesitatingly. More silence. Iceland nervously stroke his puffin, that for once didn't gave a clever comment about how awkward everything was. Finland looked down at the table, nuzzling his fingers. Sweden were just silent. Norway had crossed his arms and his legs and awaited someone to start talking. No one said anything, so he decided to break the silence.

"You said this was important and that every Nordic had to come. Where is Denmark? Are we waiting for him?" He asked with a hint of irritation touching his voice. Finland stopped moving his fingers, but he kept on staring at the table. Sweden's face went from neutral to troubled. Silence again.

"Well, ermh... about... Denmark..." Finland began. He held a pause.

"What about him?" Norway was getting impatient, he just wanted them to scold him and Iceland for not making it to the battle, so he could get over with it as fast as possible and go home.

"Well, how should I put it...?" Finland tried to find some words so he didn't sounded like he was blaming the two brothers, but it was so hard. He was thinking intensely, when Sweden decided to break in and tell them straight forward.

"'Es s'rving Russia n'w." He said. Iceland stopped stroking his puffin and looked from the table up to Sweden's face. Norway widened his eyes. More silence. The air was thick of tension.

"...What?" Iceland said. "Y-you're joking, right?" Sweden shook his head.

"'m serious." He simply said. Iceland looked at Sweden. Denmark was serving _Russia_? Just the thought of him _serving_ was a weird and surrealistic thought. What in the world had happened?

"Why in the name of Odin is he serving Russia?" Norway asked. He placed his seating position on the edge of the couch and let his arms rest on the table.

"Well... I lost the battle against Russia." Sweden announced. The room went silent once again. Sweden continued.

"Russia was going to take Tino with him, but... Mathias..." His words trailed off.

"What?" Norway said. He said it more like a command than a question. Sweden hesitated.

"Mathias came." Silence.

"What happened?"

"He..."

"What did he do?" Sweden glanced down on the table, but raised his sight and kept on talking.

"He took Tino's place as Russia's prize and went together with him." The silence that came afterwards was even more tensed than the others before. Then, suddenly, Norway tore through the silence with a sharp tone.

"He _WHAT?_" He almost growled.

"He left with Russia."

"And he didn't even _fight_ him?"

"No."

"_Why _did he just go away with the bastard, then?"

"The situation didn't-"

"That _idiot_! He betrayed us! He's a shame for the Viking brothers!" Norway stood up sharply with his eyes burning with cold flames.

"Didn't you stop him? Didn't you even _try _to bring him into better thoughts? He was one of us, no matter how much you hate him, Berwald! You can't just give him away to Russia, just because you want to take over the role as the leader of the Nordic-"

"YOU WEREN'T THERE, SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" a voice roared through the Swedish mansion and was still echoing after several seconds. Norway was taken back by the sudden and loud voice that had interrupted his own. At first, his mind thought that Sweden was the one who had shouted, but his eyes saw someone different. Finland stood up with his hands morphed into fists and a heaving breath. His face was flushed slightly red and his eyes were purple lightnings. The only sound in the room was Finland's heaving and almost painful breath. Iceland was completely still, not moving a muscle. His face was stuck in a shocked and startled expression, as he stared at the usually kind and careful nation. Sweden just looked at Finland, slightly surprised over Tino's sudden rage.

"S-sorry... I... I just snapped..." He said, flustered. "I didn't want to shout, but your...claim... about Sweden losing on purpose, so that Denmark would be gone and he could take his place... just... made me snap. Sorry." He moved his gaze downwards and sat on the couch. He was shaking of surprise over his own reaction and also of a bit of shame. He began nuzzling with his fingers again.

The room was silent, but the tension had trailed off a bit. Norway was still standing, like he had frozen into position. He kept on staring at Finland, but eventually he moved his sight to one of the windows and looked outside instead. He fell back into seat and let out a sigh as he landed on the comfortable couch. Iceland moved his eyes down to the table once again and continued stroking his puffin. Sweden didn't say a word, but his expression was still a bit startled for a few more moments. Norway cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Pride is a death sin for a reason." He said.

"'ts 'kay. Ther' 'snt 'nyone to blame." Sweden murmured carefully. He had a feeling that Norway didn't only feel his pride crackling about Denmark leaving the Nordics. He probably felt something else as well. Norway made eye contact with Sweden and began to talk again.

"I want to know what happened, please. I just overreacted." He continued. Sweden sighed and slowly began explaining what had happened. The two brothers and Iceland's puffin listened carefully to catch every detail and tried to not interrupt the rather long explanation.

"Aaaah-CHOOOH!" a jerk went through Denmark and made him bow downwards as he sneezed.

"You really catched a nasty cold." Russia looked at the blonde, that had a long, yucky string of snot hanging out of his nose.

"Mh-mmh-nmnnh..." Denmark said. He wasn't only sick, but really,_ really _sick. And it wasn't just a cold. He was sweating, which meant he had a fever. His whole body were aching of exhaustion and illness, but his head was the worst. It was pounding mercilessly and if his brain had had a mouth, it would scream like a horror movie.

"Don't worry, we're here now." Russia said. Denmark looked up. He was surprised to see the old, Russian mansion so close. He hadn't noticed it before Russia mentioned it. He must have been really sick.

The two countries made their way towards the mansion. They went past the iron gate in the almost unnecessary tall fence. They walked on the road, that had been buried free. By the Baltics, Denmark assumed. The "garden" around Russia's house were frozen and lifeless, just like the forest around it. The trees in the garden were a bit younger, though.

They made their way up to the front door, and Denmark was just about to push the door bell, when Russia just banged on the door with his left hand and began to yell.

"I'M BACK! OPEN MY DOOR, NOW!" Russia's voice were loud and ear-killing, as it made it ring to Denmark's ears. While he rubbed his ears, Russia kept on banging on the door, until there suddenly were a crack tearing through the air. Denmark looked what may had caused the sound and quickly got confirmed, that Russia had banged a hole in the door. With his _left_ hand.

"Dammit, not again." He said. Denmark looked a bit confused at Russia.

"Wh-why didn't you just use the door bell?" He asked.

"It doesn't work right now. My house is pretty old." Russia answered. Denmark blinked.

"Why don't you just get it fixed?"

"I want to keep my house as it is as long as possible." Denmark nodded slowly and thoughtfully. He didn't even have a door bell in his own house himself, because it was so annoying when someone absolutely had to press it. Halloween was especially bad, when kids in cheap and ugly costumes rapidly hit the door bell and shouted "slick eller ballade" right under his window. But his house had never had a door bell, so he thought he would just leave it like it was, without a real reason.

The sound of tiny, careful, yet quickly steps broke him out of his thoughts. The door slowly opened and a nervous looking face with big, blue eyes and wavy, brown hair appeared. The face was small and looked like it belonged to a child. And it was shaking.

"L-lord Russia! Y-you're h-home!" the person said. He was trembling even more as he greeted his master.

"Yes, I'm home. How has everything been, Latvia?" Russia smiled his childish smile once again, but it only seem to make the young man tremble even more.

"Umh... uh... F-fine... No-nothing... has b-been... tro-troubles-s-some...!" Denmark looked worrying at the person, who obviously was called Latvia. Why was he so nervous?

"Hm, are you sure?" Russia smiled even more. Latvia was shaking violently at this point.

"W-w-well... I-I-I... th-there w-w-was... umh..."

"Yes?"

"We... we... umh... a-a-a-accidently... uh... b-b-b-broke... uh... uh..."

"What did you brake, Latvia?" Latvia's eyes were looking down and he was sweating and a blue shade was to be found on his face.

"Y-y-your... S-s-sun... F-f-flow-w-w-wer..." Silence. Russia was still smiling. His face was frozen into position and he didn't even breathe. Latvia was shaking and shivering, and it was only getting worse, when he noticed that a shadow slowly emerged on Russia's face. He almost made a jump when Russia suddenly began to talk, his voice deep and threatening, though his face still was frozen into a childish smile.

"**DID YOU BREAK MY SUNFLOWER?**" Latvia looked like he had a nervous breakdown.

"I-i-i-i-it's fine now, th-th-though, o-o-o-o-only the p-p-p-pot w-w-w-was broken...!" The tension in the silence that followed slowly disappeared.

"Ok, that's good!" Russia just said, and the threatening aura that had surrounded him suddenly were gone. He wandered in and Latvia took a few steps back to give space for him. But then, he made a jump.

"Hm? What now?" Russia asked, and looked surprised at the little nation.

"Isn't... that... D-D-Denmark? The leader of the N-n-nordic five?!" He stumbled and pointed towards the blonde who still was wrapped in the Russian's scarf.

"Oh, yeah! Actually I was aiming for Finland, but it turned out that he was a better choice." Russia sung happily. Latvia had a weak ray of disappointment in his face for a few seconds. Denmark remembered that Finland was pretty good friends with the Baltics.

"W-well, umh, okay then. Hello, D-Denmark. I-I'm Latvia." He said and bowed. Denmark looked a few seconds at the little nation with confusion. Why was he so polite? And nervous?

"Umhu, yea, nice to meeaaaAAAA-CHOOOOUW!" He bowed as well, but not of politeness, but because of the sudden and powerful sneeze that forced its way through his nose and mouth, and it caused him to hit his head onto Latvia's. The two countries fell down to the floor, Denmark on top. Russia couldn't help to chuckle merrily, as he looked at the two men awkwardly trying to get up. Well, Latvia tried, but Denmark didn't move very much. Russia began to notice that Denmark didn't move at all. He grabbed Denmark's arm and pulled him off Latvia, that got up stumbling and stuttered a couple of sorries. Denmark was now lying on his back, allowing Russia to look at Denmark's face. It appeared that he was unconscious.

"Huh. Must be the fever." He said.

**Leave a review, da!**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Hurlhouh two yow, howz it goen? I _think _you probably noticed that i began naming the chapters a bit... No big deal, whatever. So this chapter is a bit... bad, because my inspiration was like a wet towel, useless and miscolored. So i am needing those requests a lot right now...**

**Ye wateva, lets just get to the warnings: MOAR failed Su-san-speak, fail characterizing of the baltics, lame yaoi, stupid nightmare and... umh... I think thats it... ye, good readin.**

_Denmark ran. He was running through a forest made of ice and shadows. The wind was blowing horizontally, pounding against him mercilessly. As he ran, he could hear a voice, that emerged everywhere._

"_Where are you? I will find you! I can smell you! Get over here!" When he looked into the shadows, he could see Belarus's face, no matter what direction he looked. Her psychotic smile burned onto his sight and wouldn't go away. Far away, he could hear a giggle, a sweet, yet horrifying giggle. He ran and ran and he finally arrived. But it was too late. Russia had teared the arms off on both Sweden and Finland, and he was giggling sweetly._

"_You came too late!" He giggled and danced around in circles. Denmark could feel his body become cold. He looked down, and his feet were already made of ice. Russia slowly stopped dancing and looked at him. Denmark looked back, and he felt warm tears fall from his eyes, as the ice crept up on his legs. He looked down as he dried them off and noticed that they were red. He cried tears of blood._

"_Sorry." Denmark looked up. Russia had tears in his eyes, just as red as Denmark's._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I just feel so alone." The tears fell, painting red stripes of blood on his cheeks. The shadows grew larger and surrounded them. Belarus's voice whispered._

"_Big brother... give me your heart..." Denmark's body was almost halfway to become a statue of ice._

"_I'm always alone... So please... Don't leave... Denmark..."_

"Denmark. Wake up." Denmark opened his eyes. He saw Russia's face. He was looking at him in a serious manner.

"R-Russia?" Denmark said, his voice hoarse and thick. He was surprised when he noticed that his breath was heavy, like he had been running.

"W-wha-"

"You had a nightmare." Russia said.

"Oh..." Denmark said. Not that he hadn't realized it. There was a brief pause. Denmark took a look around him and noticed that he was lying in a pretty small, but kind of nice bedroom. The bed, that he was lying on, was small, but big enough to fit him, though. He was only dressed in his shirt and and underwear, which made him blush slightly. He rubbed his cheeks to make it go away.

"What happened...?"  
"You sneezed and hit your head into Latvia's and fainted. I, er, we brought you up here and you had a nightmare, so I woke you up."

"Ah..." Another pause.

"Well, anyway, since you're going to live here, this is going to be your room. You are obviously sick, so you are going to rest here and Latvia will bring you whatever you need. Just know that you won't be able to call him all the time though. He's _my_ servant." Russia explained. Denmark nodded.

"I will keep that in miiiaaaaaAAAH-CHOOOOOH!" Denmark sneezed again. He looked down and saw a short, thick, sticky and very unappetizing string of yellowish snot hanging out of his red nose.

"I think I gonna need some paper..." He said.

"Of course. I'll send Latvia then. I have to go now." Russia went out of the room even before Denmark had inhaled to say something. Russia closed the door and left Denmark alone in the room. He sat in the bed, but he didn't feel so well and laid himself back to relax a bit. It didn't take too long before he heard a couple of knocks emerging from the door and a little voice asking for permission to come in sounded as well.

"Come in." Denmark said. Latvia opened the door and rushed towards the sick Dane in the bed.

"L-lord Russia sent me to y-your room with some paper for your n-nose." he stuttered and handed a handful toilet paper towards Denmark.

"Yea. Thanks." Denmark said and took the paper. He dried his nose thankfully.

"But... what should I do with it now?"

"Give it t-to me, I'll throw it in the g-garbage. Anything else?"

"umh... could you..."

"Hm?"

"Could you make some soup or something? I'm feeling cold and I'm starving. Please?" The small Baltic nation nodded and left off to get to the kitchen. As soon as he left, Mathias started wondering how he was going to be able to serve Russia himself in the way that the Baltics did. They were so... nervous all the time, well at least it seemed that they were, and they still managed to keep the politeness at a very high standard. A little like Japan. And which didn't just characterized Denmark himself.

As he lied in the bed, he began thinking of his brothers at home and how they might be doing. Were they worried? Probably not. They probably would just be bored a little without him around. And what about the leader of the Nordic five? Well, he just assumed that Sweden would take his place, since he was actually a little stronger than him and he would probably fit very well in that roll. There was surely nothing to be worried about. His brothers would be fine without him. They also said so, all the time. Well, not Finland, he was way too nice to say stuff like that, but neither Norway, Iceland or Sweden held back their irritation about the big-mouthed, blond nation. He smiled a little, but then a weird, empty feeling grew in his chest. He really hated that feeling. He wished that Latvia would come back really fast with that soup. 

"H-here you are, Mr. Denmark." Latvia carefully placed the soup in the lap of Denmark and bowed slightly and quickly leaved the room. Denmark didn't even get the chance to say thanks, but he began eating anyway.

The soup itself was just a soup with carrots and potatoes, nothing exciting, but Denmark was so grateful, since he hadn't gotten anything else than snow to eat since he had headed towards the battle between Sweden and Russia. He carefully put the spoon into the scorchingly hot soup and just as carefully he tried to get it up to his mouth, but mostly, the soup dripped off the spoon into the bowl again and he had to start over. Now and then he would get a few drops that had managed to stay on the spoon, but he was sick and the need of concentration just made him shiver even more than the fever. He swore in Danish now and then. He tried in half an hour, but the soup was still hot and his ability to feed himself still hadn't gotten any better. At last, he gave up.

"Fuck this shit." He said and placed the tray with the soup on the table beside his bed. He crossed his arms and pouted. Just as he did, he heard a weak giggling outside his door. He had begun to know that giggle way too well.

"How long have you been out there?" He said. The giggles trailed off.

"Long enough, da." Russia said and opened the door. "You can't even feed yourself, huh. Are you _that _sick?" He giggled again as he went towards Denmark's bed. Before Denmark could say anything, Russia had taken a seat on the edge of the mattress and grabbed the tray.

"I can help you then. Open your mouth." Russia said with a childish smile. Denmark blinked in confusion. The Russia that everyone feared and or hated was offering to feed him, just because he was way too sick to do it himself. Was there something wrong? Was it Russia? Or maybe Denmark was still asleep? Or were everyone else just being paranoid? He couldn't tell, but at any rate he accepted the offer to be fed by Russia and opened his mouth. Russia smiled a little brighter and took the first spoonful up towards Denmark's mouth. The next twenty minutes, Russia kept on making the same motions, again and again, put the spoon into the soup, lift it up and wait for Denmark to eat it and then fall down towards the bowl again. Denmark quietly accepted every spoonful. The silence was somewhat awkward, but also comforting. At last, every single drop and piece of soup had been eaten and Russia smiled delightfully at Denmark, who blushed slightly.

"It's a bit annoying to be sick, I'm blushing all the time..." he thought.

"Do you feel better?" Russia asked, once again confusing Denmark.

"Uh, yea. A bit. But I'm a little tired..."

"Okay, then. I'll be on my way. Sleep well." And with that, Russia leaved just as suddenly as he had arrived. Denmark was still surprised, or rather startled how _kind _this frightened and hated nation was. He felt a little like it just was a big joke or something and that everyone he knew would jump into his room every second possible and shout "Surprise~!" or "April fools~!" or something. He yawned and suddenly, he was even more tired. He got back into lying position and moved a little to make himself comfortable.

Russia smiled as he made his way back to his office. He was so happy that Denmark hadn't been objective or rude and didn't reject his, well... hospitality, he could call it, and it he didn't seem to be afraid of the biggest country in the world. He felt like he was a bit of a friend with Denmark. Denmark probably didn't see Russia as a friend, but he really hoped that the Dane could accept him as a friend or something close to that. Usually Russia was very alone, since there was a lot, that hated him and even more that was scared of him and would leave him alone, not counting on Belarus, that wouldn't seem to have anything like that in mind. So, he was really happy to have someone (else than his little sister) to talk to him and allow him to interact to them.

He gave out another giggle, but not those childish and a little creepy giggles he usually handed out, this was filled with excitement and happiness, and he giggled it just as he went past Estonia, that of course noticed. The Estonian looked away from the book he was reading, as he had heard this weirdly happy laughter. He raised a brow when Russia was gone, and wondered why his master was so happy. Latvia had told him and Lithuania, that Russia had won against Sweden and he had taken Denmark instead of Finland as a prize, and it seemed like it was the only news since Russia had gone over to battle against the Lion of the North. So he didn't get why Russia was so happy. Usually, he was really gloomy after battling someone, but this time, he was like a happy little kid... Could be...? But then he shook his head.

"Impossible, no way." He murmured and turned his attention back to his book. 

"So what are we gonna do _now _then?" Iceland said. The four Nordics were silent a couple of minutes.

"We'll invade Russia's mansion." Norway's voice cut through the silence so suddenly, that Finland almost made a jump.

"W-we can't do that! This is not only Russia we're talking about!" He said very fast.

"Why not? Don't you think Denmark want to get out of there?" Norway talked just as fast as Finland, so that neither Sweden or Iceland could say their opinion.

"That's NOT what I meant! I meant that Denmark gave his word, remember? Don't you Viking nations have some kind of thing with giving your word and never breaking it, right?" Finland said, looking directly into Norway's eyes.

"Mh... well... DID he seriously give his word away to Russia?" Just as Norway asked the question, Sweden nodded violently.

"We're w'tn'sses, m' 'nd F'nland, n' m'tter how l'ttle w' want that t' b' tru'." He said with a troubled expression haunting his face.

"Dammit... Then I don't know what to do." Norway said, clearly irritated and with crossed arms. Iceland looked down at the table, feeling useless as he didn't know what to do as well. Finland broke the small pause that appeared.

"That's because there really aren't anything that we can do. As long as I can tell, We'll just have to wait for Russia to let Denmark go. Though, the chances of that are pretty low..." He said softly. The silence was so long and almost so despondent, that it was painful.

"But... We _are _going to visit Uncle Mathias, right?" a small and sad voice emerged from the door. The four northern nations turned their heads to see Sealand stand in the door with his big blue eyes slightly wet. There was more silence, as Peter clenched his lips together, trying not to let more tears fall. Finland raised from the couch and went over to the tiny boy to comfort him.

"Of course, Sealand. We'll visit him as much as we can." Tino said, as he knelt down and hugged Peter gently and stroke his hair carefully. Sealand grabbed onto Tino very tightly and looked up at him.

"Do you... promise?" He said. Tino looked over to the rest of the Nordics with a serious expression. The others nodded slightly. Finland nodded as well and looked back down to Sealand.

"Yes, I give you my word." 

Denmark was sleeping soundly. His cheeks were rosy, his mouth were slightly open and small breaths emerged from it. His nose were still slightly red of the cold he had catched. Now and then he would give off a small sigh.

"He looks so cute while sleeping..." Russia thought. He was sitting on the floor and was leaning against Denmark's bed and held his face only twenty centimetres away from Denmark's, watching him closely as he slept. He let every detail sink into his memory. He knew it was pretty creepy, watching him sleep, but he couldn't help it. Actually, he hadn't wanted to do stuff like that before now, so it was weird for himself as well. But his sudden need of seeing Denmark, just seeing him, not only when he was asleep but any time possible, had come rushing over him, as he sat in his office and tried to work. And now he was sitting there. Like a total dork. With Denmark's eyes staring startled at him.

"Der'mu." Russia said. Denmark's face was frozen into a surprised expression.

"W-wha..." He tried to say 'what', but Russia placed two fingers on top of his mouth. He leaned even closer and stared deeply into Denmark's baby blue eyes with his own lavender eyes.

"This. Is only. A dream." He whispered. Denmark didn't say or do anything.

"Go to sleep." Russia continued. Denmark nodded and closed his eyes. Russia didn't let go of the lips until Denmark actually was sleeping. He slowly stood up and sighed.

"Dammit, that was close..." he whispered and sneaked out of the room. He carefully closed the door behind him and finally, his tensed body almost collapsed together in bare relieve. Until his eyes catched the sight of Lithuania less than a metre away. Russia slowly turned his head and stared without feelings at Lithuania. The unlucky Baltic was frozen into place and didn't move or react. In a few minutes of silence, the two nations just stared at each other.

"Kol." Just a small, Russian word and Lithuania went in backwards motion to where he came from. Russia quickly looked around to see if there was anyone else, and left to get back into his office. 

**Review, will ya? thanks and see ya soon =u=**


	5. Chapter 5: Shower

**Hello again! Hahahahaha! Omg, im feeling so good! Sorry, but ive been to a party yesterday and i've never had such a good time in my whole life! No, Im actually one of the few that didn't have anything to drink, so im not having a hangover. *smartass lv. klaigaikjhhweifjc***

**Anyway, let's talk about the story. *sweat***

**So eh... Yeah... I dunno, really. You probably noticed that this chapter is called "Shower", which means... yea, and its NAT because of that im bringing it up, i simply dont know if they actually had showers at this time of history (i really doubt it, though). But I want you to ignore it as much as possible to make it easier for yourself, ok? Gowd.**

**Also, one last thing before i warn and stuff: Ive finally put translations (scroll allllll the way down if yu want to read them that bad) not only fer dis chapdurr but also for all the other four. ye, thats it. Now, the warnings.**

**WARNEUNG *derpish laugh*: FINALLY YAOI! Er... that's it, i think. Oh, and small shit like grammar failing, baddie wordz and stuff. Watever, get reading, champ!**

The loud sound of the front door being kicked open went through the house.

"Not again..." Denmark grumbled. It was at least the fifth time in this week... He ran as quickly as possible down the stairs and went towards the entrance. Already before he got there, he could hear the others trying to shoo away the uninvited guest.

"G-get out, Belarus! L-lord Russia is n-not home!" Lithuania's voice were even more high-pitched than normal as he tried to get Belarus out of the house. Just as Denmark stepped inside the entrance, he saw that this time, Belarus had kicked the door so hard, that it had fallen off the hinges, and now it was lying on the floor.

"Hey, crazy girl! Your love of your life is not home right now!" the Dane announced, receiving a frightening glare from the Belarussian.

"Where is he _THEN_? I've been looking for him everywhere! WHERE IS HE?!" She growled.

"I dunno, I haven't seen him the whole day, maybe he knew you'd come today and took off." Denmark just shrugged at her as he said the words, angering the small lady even more.

"You MUST know where he is! Tell me!" She almost yelled and grabbed the collar of the apron that he was wearing.

"Yea, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I've sworn to Russia that I'll be loyal to him." Denmark said flatly, ignoring the small hints of panic slowly crawling onto him from behind.

"_**Skažy mnie, dzie jon, ci ja zlamaju tabie šyju dlia vas**_...!"She hissed, her face very close and threatening. Denmark had absolutely NO idea what she had said, but the shiver that went through his body indicated how well she showed that she was Russia's little sister.

"Sure, whatever you say, crazy girl!" He hissed back, though it wasn't very threatening as when Belarus did it...

Belarus growled again, then, turned around and wandered out of the entrance. Denmark sighed and looked at the three Baltics, that were still shaking violently and looking like they had seen a flying mint bunny with thirty heads spitting lava in all directions.

"Yo, guys, she's gone, don't look so scared!" Denmark said and went over to Estonia and patted his shoulder.

"Eh, well, b-but the door..." The Estonian said.

"Ah, the door, yeah..." Denmark looked at the door on the floor. It wasn't broken, and the hinges were fine as well.

"I'll fix it before Lord Russia is back, dontcha worry." He winked friendly at the Baltic nations. Estonia looked a little worried for a few seconds, but then he smiled and thanked the Danish nation. Just when the Baltics leaved, Denmark picked up the door and tried to put it back.

"Hvor er Sverige når man har brug for den gnavne, gamle trold... " He murmured and fiddled with the hinges with his left hand as he carried the not so light door with his right. After about twenty minutes of frustration and swearing in Danish, he finally got the door to hang on it's hinges and gave his work a proud look.

"Phew, pretty good, I must say!" He said and walked upstairs again.

It had been a few weeks were he had lived in Russia's house by now. He didn't do much, since Russia already had three other nations as servants, but it wasn't like he never did anything. He would mostly do boring chores, like washing the laundry, cooking random meals and mopping the stairs, and sometimes he would have to go dig the path in front of the mansion free from the snow, because he was after all, the most physically fit to those kind of chores. It was all very boring and stuff, but he didn't complain, because... well... in spite what all the other nations said and how the Baltics reacted towards Russia, he was really nice to Denmark. And so were the Baltics. Or maybe they were just polite. The whole thing of being a part of Russia and being forced to leave his kinspeople was very depressing, but Denmark didn't like to be depressed, he would in fact prefer to be optimistic and smile, just to hide away the negative feelings. And that's how he became the annoying Big Brother of the North. He didn't want to change that, though.

He returned to his job of dusting Russia's knick-knack in the living room. It was pretty boring to the Dane, which practically needed fun or excitement to keep him up. The only things that _happened_ in Russia's house was like the incident with Belarus that just happened were he and the Baltics had to get the angry girl to leave again. Which wasn't _fun_, well, maybe exciting, but not really fun.

Denmark sighed and kept on dusting the knick-knacks on the shelves. He had been dusting all noon and he was about to be done. He wondered where Russia could have been in all this time. Maybe he was hiding in some super-secret basement under the house and was staying there until he was sure his little sister were gone. The odds for that? Well... you never know, do you?

"There we fucking go!" He said triumphantly, as he moved away to look what work he had done. Another chore of the day had been a success. Then, he looked down of himself and noticed that the work had killed his hygiene, as the dust he had removed with his dust feathers had taken place on his clothes, even as he was wearing an apron. He made a irritated groan. He went out of the living room and went to the bathroom instead. As the always optimistic and fun-having nation he was, he wouldn't mind to be covered in things like mud, sand, water, dirt (and snow, when he wasn't freezing to death) and other natural things, but some things he did not at all like to be covered with. One of them was dust, since he actually knew what the hell dust _was_.

He began undressing himself, when he noticed that the cover of the shower... had... a shadow in it. Formed like a person. He stopped moving and stood still a few moments. Then he squinted his eyes together and recognized that shadow...

"Lord Russia?" Denmark went over (without shirt and apron) and took away the curtains to find a shivering and clearly shocked Russia.

"Oh, h-hello, Danyia... I-is Belarus... g-gone?" Russia asked. Denmark nodded, and the Russian sighed thankfully and stopped shivering.

"Ah, good then..." He said. Then, he looked at Denmark and noticed that Denmark didn't have any shirt on.

"Oh, you want the bath, da?"

"Hrm, umh, yes, thank you?"

"Well..." Russia was thinking a little. And then, a stupid, risky idea crossed his mind. And he dared to say it out loud, as he was, after all, the (pretty much) fearless Russia.

"I can take a bath with you." He said.

He couldn't believe that he had said it and tried not to blush, and as a cover for the beginning wave of red, he smiled childishly and giggled.

"Wh-w..." Was Denmark's reply. He was a little taken back by the suggestion, and he didn't know what to do. Russia took it to his advantage.

"I'll take that as a yes, da!" He said and smiled.

"Uh...!" Denmark said, but he wasn't able to say anything, as Russia already had taken off several pieces of clothing.

"What's up, Danyia? Are you gonna go in the shower with clothes on?" Russia asked and pointed at the pants that Denmark was wearing.

"Uh... uh..." was everything Denmark could get himself to say. This was a situation he never believed he would get in. Until now.

"Ah, well, I'll help you then." Russia suddenly said. And before the poor, confused Dane had any chance to say something, the Russian had unzipped the Dane's pants and dragged them a bit down. Denmark blushed and his face became pretty red. Russia noticed the flustered country and smiled again.

"Oh, don't look like that! Don't you go in Finland's sauna with your brothers, da?" Russia giggled. Denmark thought a little. It was actually pretty much the same. Just with more water and without towels.

"Er... well, kind of..." he answered hesitantly.

"Right!" Russia said and took off his last clothing (underwear and scarf), and waited for Denmark to get undressed as well. Denmark just thought this was pretty awkward, but he got his clothes off as well and went into the shower as the first person. He opened the water, and imminently the way too cold water sprayed down all over him, making him release a gasp and a shiver. Just as he did, he felt someone hug him from behind, and he blushed even more. Russia's big ad strong arms were lying gently around his chest. Russia himself rested his head on top of Denmark's and giggled. He thought that it was very nice to touch somebody like Denmark just as intimately as he did now. Denmark on the other hand was very, _very _flustered and tried to concentrated on the water, that slowly became warmer. He ran his fingers through his hair to get out the dust that had taken habit in his golden locks. Suddenly, he could feel Russia's fingers run through his hair as well.

"Your hair looks so funny when its wet..." Russia said and giggled.

"Umh... thank you... I guess..." Denmark replied. What else could he say?

He waited for his hair to get wet enough and grabbed the soap on a small shelf that was built in the wall inside the shower, but Russia snatched out the soap of his hands, leaving the Dane all more confused than before.

"Lemme help you with that, Danyia~!" Russia said and giggled again. Denmark just blushed and his face was probably the same colour as a tomato, but he didn't say anything. Russia began rubbing the soap against Denmark's hair, and when there was enough soap, he laid it down again and began scrubbing the hair. He was smiling and having a lot of fun. Denmark was just blushing and accepting the rather unusual situation. Now and then he could swear that he felt Russia digging his nose and lips into his hair and nuzzle with it.

At last, Russia ran his fingers through the hair of Denmark and got every last bit of soap out. Denmark tried to take it as an opportunity.

"W-well, you washed my hair! Better get goi-" Russia grabbed the soap and began scrubbing his back with it.

"Yeah, we better keep going, da? You're not all clean yet..." Russia said softly. Denmark cursed in his inner mind. Dammit! What now?

"Why are you so tensed, Danyia? Relax, da! Don't you think it's nice to get washed on the back by someone else, so that you don't have to reach there yourself?" Russia giggled. Denmark had to admit, that it actually _was _pretty nice. He tried to relax and and stretched. But he didn't do it for very long, because Russia's hands suddenly made their way to his chest.

"Ah... uh..." Was everything he could say, as Russia practically hugged him very tightly from behind as he washed Denmark's chest and stomach. Denmark didn't know what to do with his arms, they were just dangling around in the air. Russia were so close at this point, that his stomach and Denmark's back were touching completely. Denmark could now and then feel something VERY awkward touch his butt now and then, as it couldn't be evaded when they were this close together. In ten minutes, all this awkward, intimately touching found place behind the sheets of the shower. Finally, Russia placed the soap on the small shelf again, but of some reason, he didn't let go of Denmark yet. Actually, as soon as he had laid down the soap, he went back on hugging Denmark tightly. The poor, poor nation didn't know what to do or say to make the bigger nation stop. He... _did_...enjoy it... a little... Russia was nice and gentle, but he would much rather prefer to NOT be touched by another naked man, especially when he was naked himself. Maybe he would have it easier if they weren't both naked and wet...

He gasped, as Russia dug his face down in his neck. He nuzzled gently up and down Denmark's neck, giggling and smiling. Denmark just gasped after air as he tried not to... moan? What the... why...? Russia's hands suddenly began moving. Up and down his torso, caressing...? Denmark's heart began beating faster as he blushed even more. His face must have been purple at this point. He was skin to skin with someone else just as naked as he was and the other were caressing him! How could he not feel tensed and awkward now? And why the _hell _were he about to _moan_? What was Russia doing? He slightly panicked, as the Russian kept moving his hands further in every movement. Further down and further up. The water made it easier to slide his hands again the pale skin of the flustered Dane. He tried really hard not to go further, he really did. But this body were teasing him, begging him, calling him, it wanted him to caress it. And so he did, leaning closely towards it with his own body, trying very, very hard not to go too far.

"Mmh..." he suddenly said. Denmark made a small jump of surprise.

"You're so... soft... Danyia~..." Russia murmured, almost too low to hear.

"uh... uh... I... umh..." Denmark said. What was he supposed to do?! He made another gasp, as Russia's hands had almost made their way all the way down to his lap.

"And so... cute... da..." the Russian mumbled as well. Denmark was starting to get really panicked. Suddenly, Russia touched _it_. Just a slight brush with the tip of his fingers. Denmark gasped and turned halfway around in the gentle grip of Russia. Russia opened his eyes and looked slightly surprised at the smaller nation.

"Hm?"

"Er..."

Silence. The only sound were the water from the shower pounding on the two men.

"N-nothing..." Denmark said. Really? What in the world was he even saying?!

"Ah, ok..." Russia smiled at Denmark. Denmark blushed even more and looked away. What was going on? He wanted to think further, but then, Russia hugged Denmark even closer and pressed the smaller nation into himself. Denmark had no choice, but to lay his hands on Russia's chest to maintain balance. Now the two nations were standing face to face, which meant that their stomachs were now touching. Denmark kept looking downwards. He stared at the place between Russia's throat and chest. Russia stroke the Dane's wet, soft hair with his left hand and held him close with his right. He tried to get eye-contact with him, but Danyia kept looking down. Russia then began to snuggle his nose and lips into the hair of the blushing nation, making Denmark pinch his eyes together in pure embarrassment. This made Russia giggle happily and he began stroking with both hands on the sides and the back of Denmark. He was so cute and soft, the water were hot and there was steam in the whole bathroom, making the visibility annoyingly short. When he suddenly began pecking Denmark on the sides of his head, the Danish country sunk together in even more embarrassment, and he hid his face in his hands. Russia giggled again. Danyia was so~ cute...! He couldn't stop touching him and hugging him, and it wasn't like he _would _stop. Touching somebody else was really something he enjoyed. He placed his mouth on Denmark's neck, which allowed him to look down the back of the said nation. It was curving and shining weakly, wet as it was, and he couldn't help running his fingers down the spine before him, causing the owner of that spine to shiver. He ran it further and further... should he do it? Maybe... not...? His fingers ran slower down, as he was thinking if he really should do it. Then, he decided. Denmark gasped surprised, when Russia grope his butt with both of his hands. Russia giggled and blushed slightly. They were softer than he had thought. He squeezed them gently, smiling at the small, surprised sounds that Danyia was making.

"Eeep! Oh! Ah... Eeek!" Russia's hands were fitting weirdly good on his butt cheeks, like pieces in a puzzle. As the Russian squeezed and gently twisted them, Denmark couldn't help but to slightly let out a sigh. Russia chuckled, satisfied by the small and discreet sighs emerging from the other nation. He squeezed a little harder and caressed the cheeks gently, stroking them with his palms. Should he go further? Or should he stop here? He considered his opportunities, thinking what he should do next. Denmark seemed to like it and he liked it himself as well. And they were having such a good time. He blushed as he decided to keep going and caused the Dane to gasp again, this time because he dug his fingers down between the butt cheeks. He stroke and caressed up and down, all the way from down the spine and all the way down until his fingers couldn't reach any further. Denmark shivered and bit his lips, trying very hard not to moan. But it felt so good. Russia's hands and fingers were doing things, that they wasn't supposed to do, but he liked it, and he wanted them to do it. He took a deep breath and held his breath in his try to not moan. But when two of Russia's fingers found a weak spot – the "entrance" of Denmark – his lungs let out the air and from his mouth, a long and weak moan found its way out. He blushed and squeezed himself towards Russia's body. Russia giggled, even more satisfied by the sudden sound of... lust... that had emerged just now from little Danyia. He kept on stroking the entrance, tickling and caressing it, and sometimes gently pressing on it. More moans, smaller and shorter than before, caused the Russian to have goose bumps appearing all over his body. He liked those sounds that Danyia was making, and he wanted to see if he could make more of them. Or make them different... That's was when he decided to dig his fingers into Denmark's entrance. Denmark gasped and moaned again. Russia giggled. He was feeling good as well. He dug his index further down, slowly, Danyia moaned. He kept on going, until his finger couldn't go any further. He could feel something different slightly brushing his inner thigh. He glanced downwards and caught a glimpse of something that made him smile. Denmark was getting hard. Not really his plan, but he smiled anyway. He pulled his finger outwards, but not all the way. Just when his finger were millimetres from getting out, he pushed them in again. Denmark finally decided to lay his arms around Russia and he arched his back and threw his head back as he moaned. Russia kept going. Mmh, those lips looked soft as well. He took that hand which wasn't occupied and put it on the back of Denmark's head and pushed it forward. Denmark looked surprised at Russia and suddenly, the other nation was even closer than before. Russia's face were almost touching his own, and he blushed again. Russia came closer and...

"L-Lord Russia!" Denmark suddenly said. Russia widened with surprise his eyes of the sudden sentence, that Denmark had said. Well, it wasn't really a sentence, it was just his name, but Danyia had said it so differently from the small sounds that he had said before.

"Y-yes? What's wrong?" He asked. Denmark looked away, blushing.

"I-I'm clean now. I... I want to get out of the shower if that is okay with you." He said. Russia looked a little disappointed for a few moments. But then he pulled out his finger and let go of the Dane. He smiled and nodded. Denmark bowed politely and carefully went out of the shower, leaving Russia in the thick mist of steam caused by the hot water that they had been taking a bath in. Russia felt a bit disappointed and stupid, but he still couldn't forget the good feeling he just had. Denmark dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. When he was gone, Russia pouted for a couple of minutes, but then he got out of the shower as well. His fingertips were getting wrinkly.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Just a thing: Swedish and Danish is something i wrote myself, its NAT written in google translate! :( But Russian and Belarussian, or watever its called, is, so dont kill me, kay...? Oh, and there is also english shit down here, like, to help yur way through this yaoiness kinda thing, just other words than... ass hole and stuff... WATEVAKEEPREADIN!**

**Chapter one:**

**Din jävla - You fucking (Something like that)**

**Din jävla rövslickare! Jag ska skära ut ditt hjärta och tvinga deg till och äta det! - You fucking ass-licker! I'm gonna cut out your heart and force you to eat it! (Badass Sweden!)**

**Chapter two:**

**For helvede - Fucking hell**

**Valhalla - its a place like heaven in this religion about Odin and Thor and Loke, ya know, about the Noric gawds, and Valhalla is their home. A little like the Olympic or wherever the greek gods live. I have no idea wat im talking about anymore.**

**Lort - Shit/Crap**

**Chupderr three:**

**Slick eller ballade - trick or treat**

**Chapter four:**

**Der'mu - Shit (google translate came with like, a mountain of suggestions to translate "shit", so i took the first one. Probably nat a gud idea.)**

**Chaptur five~:**

**Skažy mnie, dzie jon, ci ja zlamaju tabie šyju dlia vas - You will tell me, or I'm gonna wring your neck (Or something. Google, y u so confuseng?)**

**Hvor er Sverige når man har brug for den gnavne, gamle trold - Where is sweden when you need that old, grumpy ogre (or troll. But ogre is better fitting.)**

**Danyia/Danya (not sure which is right, but im going with the first one) - Denmark (in Russian! RusDen shippers/fans probably already know this.)**

**Sauna - Yu dawnt kno wat a sauna is? Gtfo of here and dont come back before yu searched up sauna in wikipedia!**

_**it**_** - Wat do you think "_it" _is? =/= *wink wink***

**"entrance" - yu kno, just THINK a little, cuz im nat ganna sey it!**

**Ye, thats it, i think. Write to me if theres something i fergot, plz. Im happy to translate even moar. and if there is fails (which there most ceartanly is) yur just as welcome to write it in the reviews as yu are to gimme requests.**

**Goodbye to yoo and have a nicey day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Presents and Sheepheads

**Sorry... i'm late. i kno. Wutevaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Im so tired and sick...**

**Ive been to another partey last friday, wtf! And i tried vodka for the first time. Dat shit tastes like detergent, or at least something youre NOT supposed to drink.**

**Yeah, boring story.**

**O god, pls tell me that you like this, i had so much trouble with this chapter! Took me like nsadnlkjcbkrevkjb time to write this, not because the chapter is really long, but because my inspiration is leakin! HAAALP!**

**Ok, lets just get to do this shet.**

**Warninnnnnnnnnnnngs: Boring and short, fluffy fluff fluff, fail and me.**

**Nyeh.**

The next two of weeks weren't like before the shower with Russia. Now, He weren't as friendly as before, he was only polite. He called him servant instead of Danyia and he didn't... talk that much as he usually did. One thing Denmark also noticed was that Russia didn't smile any more. He was thinking it was because of the winter coming up, but of course, his thoughts also suggested that he felt a bit down because Denmark had kind of rejected Russia that day in the bathroom. He didn't like the thought, because it made him feel guilty and feeling guilty usually makes you feel depressed, so he pushed away the thought.

It was getting colder and Christmas was closing up. This meant that the chore of clearing the path in front of Russia's mansion were getting harder and harder. Denmark had to put on tons of clothes and a scarf around his face to not get frostbitten. And it took hours to dig away the snow and it was all very miserable, but as Denmark always did, he kept being optimistic and held his head up high. It wasn't that bad, since Christmas was coming up after all.

He had just finished his chore of the afternoon, when he heard his name been called from the entrance.

"Mr. Denmark! You have a special delivery!" A certain Baltic named Estonia shouted as loud as he could dare himself to.

"Huh, I wonder what it could be?" Denmark thought, as he cleared the stairways in an incredible speed and went towards the entrance. He probably had to dig the path again...

When he arrived, he couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was a happy-looking Estonia smiling standing right beside...

"You... Guys...!" Denmark stuttered.

"Hello, Mathias! Merry early Christmas!" Finland sung, holding a few boxes in his arms.

"Hm." Sweden murmured. He was holding a barrel with a tap in, with big, black letters on the side, spelling the word "Beer".

"Hey, Math." Iceland said. He was only holding one package, formed suspiciously much like a beer mug.

"Hey! Uncle Mathias!" A Sealand with a big, beaming grin placed on his face were jumping up and down in bare excitement. He went running towards the startled Dane and jumped into his arms, that automaticly spread to hug the small boy.

"You... came... now?" Denmark managed to say.

"Yup! Christmas is always too slow to arrive, so we decided to come visit you!" Sealand said, smiling even brighter.

"Wow... I don't know what to say..." Denmark put down his nephew and looked around, when he noticed something.

"Where's... Lucas?" He asked. Just as he did, two hands separated Finland and Sweden to give place for a body to get through. That body went towards Denmark so fast, that he didn't get to react before he got a hard, fast slap placed with perfection hit him in the middle of the left side of his head, sending him a few stumbling steps backwards.

"Argh, What the fuck?!" He said and rubbed his already sore cheek. Suddenly, he got pulled in for a hug with whoever that had slapped him.

"You idiot. Why did you act like such an attention whore?" A far too familiar voice grumbled.

"Norway..." Denmark said. "I... I don't know..."

"Shut up. It's not your fricking fault, is it?" Norway hugged a little tighter and buried his face into Denmark's shoulder.

"He m'ssed ye." Sweden said.

"No, I didn't. I was just bored of not having anyone to slap or kick for a few weeks. I'm feeling much better now." Norway mumbled. Denmark, Estonia and Finland chuckled in unison.

"Well, to be all honest, I would probably not had made it this Christmas if I had to deliver all these presents to you on Christmas Eve. You know that I only give one present per. Person once a year, so I decided to come a little early this time to make it!" Finland said and gave a merrily giggle permission to pass his lips.

"And then the rest of us wanted to come along anyway..." Iceland said and blushed slightly and looked down on the floor.

"Oh... you guys... you're so nice to... me..." Denmark said. His words trailed off and cracked into a hoarse tone, as his eyes became warm and moisture. He let out a laugh, one of those he always handed out while being his normal, annoying self.

"You have to make a group hug with me! Please!" Denmark said. The three Nordics that wasn't already hugging Denmark went towards the Dane and laid their arms around both Norway and their former leader. Sealand came along as well and he pressed himself through the group of bodies to stand in the middle.

"God dammit, I really just love you all!" Mathias almost sobbed, as the happiness overwhelmed him.

"Aw, Mr. Denmark, I love you, too!" Finland giggled and blushed slightly.

"Whatever." Norway murmured, somewhat hoarse, though.

"I... Lov' ye to'..." Sweden said, and he put his nose and mouth into Denmark's hair and blew on it, blushing slightly.

"Uh... umh... I guess... that... I do... as well..." Iceland stuttered, as he tried to get a good grip around Denmark, but it was pretty hard, since he was squeezed together between Finland and Norway.

"Hee hee! I love you too, Uncle Mathias!" Sealand giggled from the centre of hugging nations. A giant smile had cracked Denmark's face and he still let out a laugh now and then. How he loved his dear brothers.

It was some very delightful days that came thereafter. Russia gave the four Nordics and Sealand permission to stay, as long as they didn't make any trouble. They all slept in Denmark's room and they helped him with his daily chores (but only a little) and as an extra Christmas present, they even cooked a Nordic Christmas Buffet, with all of the Baltics and also Russia invited. Denmark was completely ecstatic, even when he saw the boiled sheep-head in the middle of the table, which Iceland had cooked. He even tried some, and he managed to not puke from eating the horrid, grey meat, very much bringing joy to Emil for eating his terrible cooking. As for his other presents, Finland had told him not to open them before Christmas. Denmark of course whined at this, but he knew how much it meant to Tino that Christmas presents were opened only on Christmas eve, so he managed didn't bring up too much of a drama.

But everything has an end, and so had the visit from Denmark's "family". As they leaved and walked through the gate, waving at Denmark and also Tino's friends, the Baltics, a few tears showed on different faces, inclusive Norway, who really tried to hide it. Denmark laughed and tears rolled down his face, not of sadness but of joy. He was so happy to know how much his brothers cared for him.

"We'll be coming and visiting you sooner or later!" Finland shouted, as they went away into a path in the forest leading to their home.

"We'll be waiting!" Denmark yelled back, referring to the Baltic nations standing beside him.

" And be careful with your arm, too, Finny!" He added.

"I've already said it, Mathias! My arm is fine!" Denmark could clearly hear Finland getting flustered as he yelled back and laughed. Denmark, Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania waved wildly at the nations that walked away. Soon, the Nordic nations were nothing but shadows, that slowly disappeared in the chilly air, leaving a weird and slightly familiar feeling appearing in Denmark's chest. He sighed and went inside, walking right past the three other nations. Latvia looked a bit worried at him and asked him if he was okay. Denmark just flashed him a bright smile and gave him a thumb pointing upwards, indicating that he was just perfectly fine.

And he kind of was. He had never been so happy and so sad at the same time.

He sighed, very, very slowly and silently, to not wake him up. He wanted to poke that face, just a little touch, but he was nervous that he would accidentally wake him up if he did it. He didn't wanted to get caught in watching him sleep again, especially not by the sleeping country himself. That would be way too awkward. And it had already happened, and he had been lucky that time.

He blushed and admired how cute Denmark looked with his eyes closed. He was sitting closer than ever before, having his nose only a few centimetres away from Denmark's. His heartbeat went a little faster. Just a little touch, maybe...

Russia jumped, as Denmark snorted in his sleep. He was mumbling something with beer and Germany, causing Russia to smile. That was just too cute. He moved closer, now almost touching Denmark's nose with his own. At this point, he really didn't care if the other nation woke up any more. He actually _wanted_ him to, so that he could get a good look at those baby-blue eyes. The last few weeks, he hadn't looked at them in fear of what would have been sent back. But now, he wanted to see them, oh, so badly. He tilted his head so that their faces were on the same angle and he moved even closer. He didn't even notice it when his hand slowly reached up to caress the soft and pale cheeks of the sleeping Dane. As soon a he did, he blushed even more and tried to hold back a giggle. He wanted to call him Danyia again, not servant. He wanted to be friendly to him again, not polite. And again, he was too nervous to do so, because Denmark might not feel the same way. He might feel used because of the event in the shower, or something else could keep him from feeling friendly towards Russia. Maybe the fact that he had been forced away from his family. Russia felt regret and guilt stinging in his chest. He didn't think straight at this moment, because he didn't even look surprised when Denmark opened his eyes. The only thing he thought was delight. Those eyes were so pretty blue.

Denmark's face lacked emotion. His face were completely flat and he didn't really know how to react. He assumed that it was just a way too realistic dream and closed his eyes again.

"Wait, Danyia, don't close your eyes yet..." Russia said softly. He was completely gone and lost, his brain weren't working properly, it was lagging and working very slowly. Denmark just sweat-dropped and did as he had been told. He blushed at the sight of Russia being way too close to his face and tried to not think the situation too much through. If he did, he knew it would be awkward, for himself, at least. There was a long, silent pause, were the two countries just stared at each other. They barely blinked, but they were blushing at full power, especially Denmark. He tried to ignore the fact that one of Russia's hands were caressing his cheek, slowly and way too friendly. Russia still were completely lost in Denmark's wonderfully blue eyes. The gave him such peace and satisfaction. He was already very close to little Danyia, but now he was moving even closer. Denmark tried not to pull back his head, and he blushed into a deep red tone. Russia was now so close, that their noses were touching, side-by-side, and their lips... Denmark began panicking. Russia was completely lost. What were he even doing in his room when he was sleeping? He looked closely into the lavender eyes of Russia and gave a pleading look. He thought this was really awkward and he was in doubt that Russia even knew what he was doing, making the situation even... worse? It wasn't like he didn't want to do what Russia intended to, but he still wasn't ready for that stuff if Russia really felt this way about him. He wanted to do something, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings along the way. He actually liked Russia, but right now, only as a friend. He bended downwards and buried his nose into his carpet, blushing even harder than before. Russia looked taken away for a moment, but then he smiled warmly and kissed Denmark on his forehead. Denmark's entire face went red and he dug it even deeper, trying not to giggle. Russia smiled even more and ran his fingers through the soft, golden locks on the Dane's head.

"Morning, Danyia. I assume that you had a good nights sleep, da?" He smiled.

"Er, well, ehm... yeah..." Denmark stuttered from the deep of the carpet. He was shuddering weakly and generally just having a very embarrassing moment.

"That's good, da..." He put his nose onto Denmark's hair and nuzzled around in the locks, blowing carefully. A few more awkward moments with this going on, Denmark considered what to do.

"Ermh... Lord... Russia...?"

"You can just call me Russia. Or Ivan. Or what you call me on Danish. Please." Denmark was a bit taken back, but he continued to speak.

"Okay then, umh... Rusland?" He looked up from his hiding place on Russia.

"Hmmmm~?" Russia almost sung out a tone to answer the Dane.

"Er... umh... I dunno how to say this, but..."

"Hmmmm~?"

"Were... were you watching me sleep?"

"Well... Da."

"... Umh..." Denmark simply didn't know how to reply to that.

"You're cute." Russia said, out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You're cute. When you sleep."

"Er..."

"You usually talk about beer in your sleep."

"..."

"And sometimes you talk about Germany."

"..." Denmark wasn't really sure what to think or reply. Russia watched him sleep. And now he was nuzzling him the hair. What now, then?

"I know, I know. Creepy stuff. But I can't help it."

"Hm?"

"I sometimes just need to watch you. Not only when you sleep."

"Oh..."

"But..."

"..."

"But I..."

"...Yes?" Russia's smile faded away, very slowly.

"... I'm... Sorry." His voice changed from jolly to a bit sadder tone.

"Sorry... for what?"

"For... that... in the shower. I'm sorry."

"Er... you don't have to... apologize for that..."

"I thought you felt like a whor- I mean, that you felt used."

"Well... I didn't exactly _expect _it... But you don't need to apology..." The two countries were silent for a few seconds, when Russia again decided to say something.

"And sorry again..." He said.

"What?" Denmark didn't really get what there was to apology for at this point.

"For... trying to take Finland." Russia said, very softly and looked away.

"Oh, that, well..."

"I have no excuse for doing that..." Now both Russia and Denmark were looking away, and an awkward silence haunted in the room. None of the two nations said a thing, mostly because none of them knew what to say. The situation was very unique and pretty weird. Then, one of them broke the silence.

"Apology accepted." Denmark said, looking forward again.

"...!" Russia hadn't expected that answer. He was used to being hated and frightened by his fellow nations. He had actually waited for an insult or at least some rough words. He looked at Denmark in a pretty surprised manner for some moments, but then he smiled and leaned forward once again. His lips hit Denmark's forehead and he giggled while doing it. Denmark were flat-faced at first, but then he blushed intensely once again and he hid his face in the carpet. Russia chuckled at this.

"You're so cute, Danyia." He said. He ran his fingers through Denmark's hair a last time before standing up again.

"Well, I'll be seeing you then, da!" Russia smiled and wandered out of the room and closed the door after him. Denmark were lying in his bed and thinking like crazy. Did Russia really like him like that? He considered the thought of Russia being affectionate. Maybe he was just being like France and Italy, who greeted friends and family with kisses on the cheeks. It was an opportunity, since he pretty much didn't know anything about the Russian culture. He shrugged in his lying position and got out of his bed to get dressed. Russia probably just were that kind of friend.

**Dialouge: FAILED! D8**

**Thanks for wasting your time, thank you, really.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. Reviews are good stuff. Reviews are drugs. Nom.**

**See ya later, da.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lovely Christmas?

**Huhu, I think I like this chapter. It's a little in the same style like chapter one, like, drama and shit.**

**Yeah, I really enjoyed to make this chapter! And I hope you'll appreciate it! Nya~...**

**Ok, so just a copple uf warnins: I dunno. There's nothing that I can think of. Just read, I guess...**

"So... you'll be going to town to get some vodka?" Denmark said, tilting his head.

"Da. I don't normally celebrate Christmas, but I assume we can do it this year! And no celebration without vodka, da?" Russia answered, muffled from the deep of the fabrics covering his mouth. He was wearing at least three different scarfs, two coats, two pairs of gloves, five pairs of socks, enormous winter boots and a very big and furry hat. The only thing that weren't covered were his eyes and some of the skin around them. It was insanely cold outside, and what Russia was wearing was just standard on these parts. Denmark arched an eyebrow and Estonia folded his hands nervously.

"You're gonna be okay?" The Baltic asked.

"No worries, da. I'm used to something like this, you know. Just don't go outside to look for me if I don't come back, please. You'll die of the cold." Russia tried to pronounce the words correctly, but the scarfs were tight and pressed against his mouth.

"Mh, okay. If you say so... Just don't give us a reason to worry." Denmark said, putting his hand on the sides.

"I'll be back soon, don't think about it!" Russia said. And with that, he turned around, pretty much just looking like a giant meatball of fabric with arms and legs. He grabbed the front door knob and turned it to go outside. As soon as he opened it, the wind blew inside the house and Russia almost rolled outside and closed the door, while muffling a 'Good bye'. Denmark still stood in the entrance together with Estonia, shivering of the extreme cold that had managed to get through the front door.

"Well, I'd better get going with my work..." Estonia said and then he went back to his job.

Denmark brushed off a couple of snowflakes before making his way into the kitchen, where Latvia and Lithuania were cooking the dinner for Christmas eve.

"Welcome back, mister Denmark! Where was Lord Russia going?" Lithuania asked.

"Vodka." He simply said. The two Baltics nodded in understanding. Denmark went back on finishing his cakes, very much enjoying it, since it reminded him of home.

The door bell rang. Denmark was holding the recently finished and very hot cakes on a baking-sheet with his hands in the giant gloves, and he made a very irritated groan.

"Estonia, go take it!" He yelled, since Lithuania and Latvia also were way too busy to do anything like opening doors.

"Okay, Jesus Christ, you don't have to shout that high..." he said. He had been in the room beside the kitchen, which was the living room. He had been dusting knick-knack, he had been brooming the floor and other kinds of stuff, so he was wearing a pink apron, making him look very weird and not very manly. Lithuania had given him a small comment on how much he had looked like Poland, and both Latvia and Denmark had cracked and they had laughed until their stomachs had hurt.

Denmark tried to find a place to put his cakes, when suddenly a high-pitched shriek cut through the air from the entrance, causing the three nations inside the kitchen to make one synchronized jump, almost dropping everything they had in their hands. Seconds later, Estonia came running in full speed into the kitchen and hid behind Denmark.

"W-what the hell, Estonia?" Denmark asked and Estonia whimpered as an answer.

"What happened, Eduard?" the Lithuanian asked and looked in a very worried manner at his Estonian friend.

"She's... here..." He whispered. As soon as he had said it, heavy, quick and threatening footsteps went towards the kitchen door, and very soon, Belarus appeared in it.

"_**Where is brother?!**_" She growled, her eyes wide open and almost glowing with a black aura. Latvia and Lithuania joined Estonia in screaming and they all hid themselves behind the Dane, shivering and whimpering. Denmark sighed.

"He's not here. He actually just leaved. You have to get a better timing than this." He said calmly, staring into her eyes.

"I didn't ask if he was here, I asked WHERE!" She almost shouted, jerking her hands up in the air, one of them with a knife attached to it.

"I dunno where he buys stuff! Ask him yourself, Miss Mentally Unstable!" Denmark said.

"He's... buying?! Then, he is in town! I have to find him! I have a Christmas present for my dear brother!" She yelled, before she went away in high speed, out in the winter storm. Denmark wondered how she could have kept her body-temperature at normal when she was just wearing her usual clothing. He walked out to check the already snow-covered entrance, assuming that Belarus didn't even bother to close the front door after her. Soon, the only thing that showed that someone had broken into Russia's mansion was the door, which had a small crack in it. The crack was too small to make a difference of the temperature of the house, though, so the three Baltics and Denmark assumed that it was all good.

Until it became dark and late. Russia hadn't come home yet, and dinner were about to begin.

"Where could he be...?" Latvia mumbled nervously.

"If Miss Belarus found him, then it can't be good..." Estonia scratched the back of his head and looked out of the window for the hundredth time. The snow outside where flying around violently, reminding Denmark of the night when he and Russia had been wandering to Russia's mansion.

"Maybe we should give him an hour or two..." Lithuania suggested, but Denmark already went towards the entrance.

"Hey, where are you going, Mr. Denmark?" Estonia asked. Denmark didn't answer, he just grabbed a bunch of coats, some scarfs and other winter clothing and put them all on quickly.

"You haven't been thinking of going outside, have you?!" Latvia yelped. He looked nervously at Denmark's stone face. Denmark still didn't answer, but he just kept on putting on clothes, and he had already gotten two coats onto himself, along with a couple of scarfs.

"Oh, no! You are not going anywhere, Mr. Denmark!" The Estonian went towards Denmark with hasty steps and grabbed the sleeve of the utmost coat.

"Let go, Eduard." Denmark said plainly, still putting on different and random pieces of winter clothing.

"Lord Russia said that we shouldn't go look for him, and it was even a direct order! Don't go out there!" The Baltic insisted. Denmark just pulled his arm free and took on a big, fluffy and rather comfortable hat.

"Tell me something I don't know, please." He just answered.

"Then, I'll tell you that Lord Russia is the only living creature in this house, that can withstand that cold!"

"And he hasn't come back! Belarus is out there, and she could have found him! He needs help, I'm sure of it! Why else has he been gone for hours?" Denmark got the last glove on top of his already gloved hand and went towards the door.

"Mr. Denmark!" Estonia reached out for the Dane, but he wasn't fast enough. His hand missed and Denmark opened the door and went outside in the highest speed possible in a lot of clothing. The icy wind blew into the entrance and made all the Baltic nations shiver. Thus the said wind was hard and horizontal, Estonia managed to stick his head outside and look at Denmark. The snowflakes bit in his face and neck, calling tears up in his eyes.

"Mr. Denmark!" He shouted, as loud as he could. But he knew that the Dane either wouldn't listen or wouldn't hear. The blowing wind were strong and harsh, and it blew horizontal into his unprotected body. He could feel the cold pinching his bones and he had to close the front door to not get freezing damage. He leaned with his back on the door to put on more weight.

"Is... is he seriously going?" Latvia stuttered. Estonia nodded slowly and with his eyes wide open.

"I cannot follow. None of us can..." He said.

"What are we gonna do?" Lithuania almost weeped the words as he uttered them.

"Hrh..." Estonia couldn't think of anything else.

"Rusland!?" Denmark shouted and screamed as he wandered around in the snow. His feet were already freezing, as well as his hands. But he didn't wanted to go back, no matter what. Only if he found Ivan again. Every step he took were even more painful than the other, as he tried to kick up the snow. He wanted to make sure if Russia weren't buried somewhere. He walked around, all of his efforts completely fruitless. He shouted again and again, Rusland, Rusland, and sometimes Ivan. No answers, at least none he could hear. He didn't want to give up. He didn't want to. His legs were sore after half an hour in the snow. He was impressed by himself, how stubborn he was. But at a point, his legs fell together. Freezing tears. Alone in the snow. He was so stupid. And he hated himself. What if Russia had been okay the whole time and he was home now? He hated himself for being impulsive. But the thought of Belarus and the storm, he was now caught in had almost dragged him outside. He stubbornly got up again. He didn't wanted to give in, not this time. If Ivan wasn't home when he got back, he would hate himself even more. He kept on going, kicking the snow and yelling, hoping and hoping. The tears in his eyes froze to his lashes and to his face, stinging pain in his most vulnerable spots. But he didn't wanted to give up. His feet were wet and freezing, his coat were stiff. Every step he took drained him drastically for energy and body-warmth. But he refused to give up. And his stubborn decision paid off. Denmark heard a small voice. The sound was kind of far away, but he could hear it. It was a voice, and he recognized it. He looked up and spun around himself, trying to figure out where it came from. He tried to look far away, but it was too hard, with the snow flying around, cutting the visibility remarkably downwards. Suddenly, he heard the voice again.

"Danyia?!" The voice were almost covered by the whining wind, but Denmark could finally hear where the sound came from. A few metres away, to the left, Russia came walking in his winter clothing.

"Ivan!" Denmark ran as fast as he could in the extra clothes and hugged the best he could his leader and friend, Russia.

"Danyia, I said to you not to go!" Russia said, hugging Denmark back, holding tightly into himself.

"Belarus came and then when she heard you weren't there, she went looking for you!" Denmark said, his voice nearing it's limits, as he had been walking around shouting for quite a while.

"I saw her an hid myself! Don't worry! We need to go home, now! General Winter is very upset today!" Russia said.

"All right! I found you, all good..." Denmark's words trailed off, as he sunk together in Russia's arms.

"Denmark?" No answer. Russia sighed and took Denmark up and carried him bridal style, while walking in long steps over the frozen snow. He hurried, as he had no idea how long Denmark would last in the cold in an unconscious state. And he was pretty sure he didn't wanted to know. His own legs were starting to ache horridly and he stumbled a few times, but he kept on going, fearing for the safety of his friend. When he finally saw the gate to his mansion, he could feel his legs going faster. He were almost up at the gate, when the worst thinkable happened.

"_**Big brother...!**_" Belarus's voice cut through the air like the knife she was holding, when she stepped in front of her brother.

"B-B-Belarus!" Russia stuttered. He widened his eyes in fear and took a few steps backwards.

"_**You are MINE NOW!**_" She hissed, and leaped towards the Russian. Russia managed to dodge to the right, falling onto the ground while doing so. He dropped Denmark in the snow, and the thought of Denmark freezing to death quickly got him up again. He went towards the nation, it looked so tiny and fragile, lying in the snow. Two of the scarfs had fallen off in Russia's dodge, and the Dane's face were pale, almost white. Almost blue. In those two, long seconds where he was mid-air, running towards Denmark, he didn't notice Belarus had jumped towards him again. She hit him, as his foot hit the ground. They rolled around in the snow before lying still, Belarus on top.

"I have you now, my dear brother, I have you now...!" She yelled. She grabbed Russia's outer scarf and pulled him upwards. She held her face close to his, and he shook his head.

"No, Belarus! Go home, leave me alone!" He whined. Tears of fear and pain showed in his eyes, but Belarus ignored everything from her big brothers side. She just raised the knife to his throat.

"Today will be a victorious and epic day! Today, we will get MARRIED!" She said, triumph radiating from her voice.

"No! No! Stop it!" Russia did everything he could to get out of her grip, but she held his scarf way too tight as she pulled him up in a standing position.

"Off we go, you and me, me and you!" She almost laughed, and began to walk, dragging her poor, fighting big brother after her trail. Suddenly, she took a step and almost fell.

"What the..." She looked down at her leg, as she felt that something had grabbed her ankle. And indeed there was.

"I wont... allow that..." Denmark almost whispered. He was almost completely drained for life-energy itself, he could barely feel his body, his sight was blurry and darkening, his head was aching. But he held tightly around Belarus's foot.

Belarus snorted at the blonde that had grabbed her foot. Who was this foolish man, trying to stop her from getting married with her own love? She admired his brave act, but disgusted it at the same time. No one were going to keep her from getting married with her precious big brother. She raised her leg high up in the air, making the blonde man dangle with the upper body, his legs still touching the frozen ground.. He didn't let go. He held on tightly with his one hand. She looked closely at his face. It was pale and almost lifeless. He had closed his eyes, but he opened them after a second or two. His eyes were cobalt-blue, and weirdly familiar. Then she recognized the face. It was that guy, the new one, that was working at her brothers house at the moment. She couldn't remember his name, she wasn't even sure if she had ever heard it. But he had always been provoking her when she had been looking for her love at the mansion. And even now, when she had Russia, the love of her life, and this man was drained for almost all energy left, he had this objection radiating from his eyes. He even dared to smirk, provoking the Belarussian even further. A shadow darkened her face, and she growled a few curses.

"How dare you, even now to object my love against my brother?! You pathetic excuse for an existence!" She hissed. She swung her leg sideways and caused the man to crash into the metallic fence. He didn't even make a sound, he just winced when he got into a sitting position after gliding down the fence.

"Danyia!" Russia yelled. Denmark didn't answer, he just kept on wincing, shaking slightly. Belarus snorted and started to walk away from the mansion, forcefully dragging her brother with her.

"N-no! Stop! Danyia!" Russia tried to get free, but he couldn't. He even took off his scarfs and tried to run away, but Belarus just grabbed his arm, not just his sleeve, but his wrist hidden by the sleeves of the coats. This time, he couldn't get away. Tears filled his eyes and he began sobbing instead of saying words, he reached out to the sight of Denmark lying up against the fence, but he couldn't reach him any more. Denmark couldn't feel his body, he felt like it was made of iron, cold and heavy. But he wouldn't bow under. Not today. He slowly started to make his legs listen to his will. Slowly, but steadily, he got up in a standing position. His body was shaking, but his feet were planted solidly on the ground. He began walking. Slowly, he went into the direction where he last had seen Russia. Ivan himself saw a shadow rise in the snow. He widened his eyes.

"Danyia!" He yelled. He began struggling even harder against Belarus's iron grip. He put all his weight and strength into his feet and braked Belarus's route to victory. Belarus turned her head and began pulling harder in her direction. She cursed in Belarussian, trying to make the vodka-loving nation to follow her. Then she saw the shadow behind her brother, that were slowly closing up. Actually, it was coming up pretty quickly. Did the blonde man RUN? She had her focus on the running shadow, and Russia saw a chance. He put all his strength into his next pull when his sister was distracted and got free. He stumbled a few steps and began running towards the other shadow. For a few seconds, Belarus was lost. Then, she regained herself and began running in high speed towards her escaping prey.

"Come back, brother!" She screamed, waving her knife around in the cold wind. Russia could hear his sister closing up behind him and he began running faster. He reached over to the shadow, the shadow he thought was Denmark and tackled it.

"Uwaahhh, Lord Russia!" A startled Baltic named Lithuania jerked his arms in all directions, as his leader had jumped up onto him, and now they were both tangled into each other on the cold ground.

"Lithuania?" Russia said, wondering why the Lithuanian suddenly would be here. Then his thought went back on the Belarussian behind him and he looked back to see the silhouette of his sister closing up terribly fast.

"Der'mu!" Russia yelled and rolled around, making Lithuania top him. Lithuania himself were already startled and got even more confused when Russia swore in Russian and rolled around. He found out, seconds later. Russia used him as a meat shield against the little sister that came falling from the sky and landed right on top of both of the two nations.

"Oooof!" Was all he could say when the sudden extra weight from Belarus hit his back. Russia felt the weight of the two nations fall onto him. A few moments later, the three nations got themselves tangled into each other. Russia got out first and took the chance and ran towards his home. Lithuania got the message and did his best to get tangled even more into Russia's little sister. She swore and cursed, staring angrily in the direction where her brother had disappeared.

Russia went towards the iron fence hoping to see Denmark somewhere. But he was gone. Where he had sat, there was nothing but snow. He knelt down quickly and began digging in it. Nothing. He stood up and looked around.

"Danyia!" He yelled. He got no answer. He froze when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Scared of what he might see, he slowly turned around. He faced... Estonia?

"Lord Russia! You are okay!" He said. His voice indicated that he was relieved.

"Where's Danyia?" Russia asked shortly. Estonia smiled vaguely and pointed at the mansion.

"Latvia took him inside again. You have to hide. I will go help Lithuania." He announced. Russia looked at the Baltic and at the mansion. Then he looked at Estonia again. And before the Estonian could say that he had to hurry, the Russian pulled him in for a hug and held him tightly.

"Thank you." Russia whispered and took off. Estonia were completely gone for a few moments, before he shook his head and went running towards the shrieks of Lithuania and Belarus.

**Ok, BEFORE you go all "y u no liek bevarussi?", just so that you kno, I really like Belarus. Shes so cute, but yet so scary. ;-;**

**So, I just use her as a villain in THIS story. Might not really use her as a hero in any story, but, u kno...**

**Annywai, review~! I'm really eager to finish this story so that I can get your final judgement and stuff, so I just want ye to review so that I kno that youre still there! (yu dont hav to, dont worry, huhu!)**

**Yeh, dats it, I think. I cant remember if there was any translations in this story. In case that there actually is, just mention it in a review or something and ill put translations in the nxt chap, kay? If yu cant wait, just use google translate, its almost just as good. Almost.**

**Okay, NOW we're done. Review and hav a nicey day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lovely Christmas!

**Yay! Chapter! It's a christmas chapter (like the one before, but more focus on the celebration, though) And yes, I know. Christmas isn't before about... what? Two-three months? Im too lazy to figure out... hurrrh...**

**Okay, so this is a little halfhearted chapter, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry, omg its just ive been sooooo tired lately, maybe because I keep staying up till three am. (lel)**

**Warning: the deadliest of all fanfiction genres in the whole universe: FLUFF! *evil laugh* wow, I need a life.**

**Enjoy, amigos!**

"I said to you, 'don't go look for me, no matter what', and what do you do?" Russia was furious. He was walking back and forth in front the fireplace and in front of the couch where Denmark was sitting with a million carpets and shivering. The Baltics stood a little further away, shaking of fear and worry.

"Danyia, answer me, what did you do?" Russia stopped up and looked at Denmark. Denmark just stared back with his cobalt eyes. He didn't say a word. He didn't even think any more. He was just very tired.

"Danyia, do you even hear me? Answer me!" Russia raised his voice, not much, but enough to make the Baltics pinch their eyes together and shiver even more. Denmark still weren't affected. His face were only tired. Only tired. The silence that followed only contained the sounds of the crackling fireplace and the wind blowing outside the house. It was long and thick of the tension between Russia and Denmark. Russia slowly went towards Denmark and looked down at him from his standing position. He raised his palm. Denmark closed his eyes, as Russia swung his palm. But he didn't feel any pain. He only felt a hand, that began caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Russia with tears filled up in his lavender eyes. The Baltics had frozen in their position in the back of the room.

"Why would you _do_ such a thing, Danyia?" Russia whispered. "How dare you make me so scared?" Denmark's face were only tired. He raised his hand and touched Russia's, the one which slowly stroke his cheek. He finally began to speak. He had not spoken since he was led into the house a few hours earlier by Latvia.

"I'm sorry, Ivan." He said, slowly and a little blurry. Russia knelt down and hugged Denmark, holding the other nation tightly.

"It's okay. Just never ever do such a thing again, Mathias." Russia answered and tried to not let the warm tears fall. The three Baltic Nations were clearly forgotten (ignored) by the two countries at the couch, so they quietly sneaked out of the room to get some duties done.

They held each other tightly and didn't let go. None of them wanted to. Neither of them did. They just held each other close, knowing that the other one was there and was safe and sound. Russia found himself smiling and blushing, when he considered that he was really intimately hugging Denmark at this point, but he didn't think too much about it. He just wanted to enjoy the moment. Denmark were only blushing, but he were doing it very deeply. He felt a little guilty for all the drama that had happened, and also felt flustered that Russia were still friendly to him, even after those events. They kept on hugging, and for every second they did, it got less serious and more awkwardly comfortable, as they both had blushes as deep red as ketchup. It ended up with them both beginning to giggle and then crack into almost hysterical laughing modes, with them both rolling around on the carpeted floor. Not because anything was funny, but because they were both so happy. Every time they looked at each other, they cracked again. They were happy and they laughed and after maybe ten minutes, they cooled down to just giggling and snorting.

"Hu hu hu... I've never had so much fun in such long time..." Russia said, trying to stop snickering.

"This is the type of fun I have together with my friends and family!" Denmark said, smiling brightly again. Russia blushed and giggled. They sat in front of the couch and looked at each other, heaving a bit from all the laughing, but still smiling. Then, Russia suddenly stood up as he had realized something.

"W-what is it now, Ivan?" Denmark looked a bit surprised at Russia.

"It's Christmas! We have to celebrate, da?" Russia sung, throwing his arms to the sides and giggled again.

"Aw, yeah! I totally forgot!" Denmark grinned and slowly got up with his tired, aching legs.

"Oh, no no, you will not do any work today, Danyia. You'll be resting in here." Russia said and put his hands on both of Denmark's shoulders. Denmark pouted a bit, making him look a little adorable. But then, he smiled and answered.

"Okay, then."

Russia smiled and gently patted Denmark to signal that he should sit down. Denmark found a comfortable lying position in the couch and snuggled into his carpets. He closed his eyes for more comfort and dug his nose into the warm carpets.

"I'll get you when we eat, da?"

"Mmmh, okay."

As the evening kept going, the General Winter started to cool down. The wind went silent and the snow went still, and now, the ground was sparkling weakly in the light of the moon between the clouds. The snowflakes were still falling, but it was gentle and mild, almost hovering in the wind still air.

Inside Russia's house, they were all eating and talking, they were having dinner. The faces that few hours earlier were painted with worry, were now smiling and laughing, joking and talking, they almost looked like a family. They ate different kind of things from their different origin countries, but everyone tasted everything and there were mixed comments about every dish. Of course, they all tried some vodka. Latvia winced a bit, Lithuania could barely hold it inside his mouth and Estonia managed to force the drink down. Denmark drank a couple of shots, though, and Russia of course drank more than half from the bottle even without getting a little tipsy.

They all had a good time and when they finally finished all the food they could manage to eat, they went over to open Christmas presents. Normally, Russia wouldn't celebrate Christmas, but he had decided to do this year. Denmark had told him about the Christmas socks, that they should hang over a fireplace and then Santa would put good stuff in them, mostly treats, though. When they went into the living room where the Christmas tree stood and the socks were hanging, Denmark began grinning widely, when he saw that Tino had been able to make it to Russia's house this year. The socks, that had been empty before they had went over and eaten dinner, were now bulging with all kinds of treats and candy. And Christmas presents, one for each country besides Denmark (who already had his presents standing on a table in the room) were lying under the tree. And the tray with milk and cookies were emptied. All the countries went over to open their presents and there was a lot of joking and laughing.

When the others were busy, Denmark took his chance and went outside the living room and walked towards the front door. He stuck his head out to check how cold it was and smiled satisfied, when he concluded, that the temperature had risen a bit. He took on a coat and a scarf as the only things he needed. He quietly went outside and closed the door as silently as he could. He sighed and looked at the night sky. He wandered a bit around, looking for something up in the sky. For two minutes, there wasn't really anything, but then, he saw a trail of sparkles draw a line through the air.

"TINO~!" Denmark shouted. He jumped up and down and waved his arms wildly around, hoping that Finland would notice. And he did. The trail of sparkles and stars went towards Denmark in a big loop and the closer it came, the easier Denmark could see the reindeers and the cane coming towards him, flying. It landed a few metres away, causing the snow to fly up.

"Mathias! Merry Christmas!" Finland jumped out of the cane in a red and white suit, and he ran over and hugged Denmark as a greeting.

"Merry Christmas, Tino! I _thought_ there was someone in the chimney!" Denmark grinned. Finland smiled as he frowned a bit, when they both pulled away.

"Mr. Russia's chimney is remarkably big and spacey, but that's why it's so hard to get down it! I can barely get a grip in it! But it's clean, at least, not like America's chimney, huhu! So, how did you like your gifts from me and the others?"

"I loved it all! Tell the others that I love them for bothering to give me this stuff!"

"I will, Mathias, dontcha worry!" They talked and laughed a bit more before the Santa nation had to go again.

"I will come every Christmas out here in the future, as long as you live here, Mathias!" Finland said, as he jumped into his cane.

"I'll look forward to it! And I'll bake the same cookies next year, kay? I'm sorry that I didn't have a chance to buy presents for you guys yet, though..."

"Naw, that's okay! To be honest..." Finland's word trailed off into a mumble.

"Hm?" Denmark tilted his head. Finland's expression became a serious smile, as he said his next sentence.

"You know, to me and especially Berwald, sacrificing yourself and being a prize of war instead of letting Russia take me, that is the best present I've ever had, and I don't think that I can ever repay such a thing, Mathias..." When Finland finished his sentence, he smiled and pinked a bit, chuckling merrily at Denmark's surprised face.

"Aw, heh heh, Finny, now you're being too much..." He said, scratching the back of his head while smiling flustered.

"No, I'm not. I'm thankful that you took my place. You are a great leader!" And with that, Finland's reindeers took off into the night sky, dragging the magical Santa cane with them and leaved a trail of stars and sparkles. Denmark still were lost for words, while he just watched Tino take off to deliver the last presents to around the world.

"Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho!" Finland's high-pitched voice sung the words and Denmark chuckled and waved at the disappearing trail of magic. As soon as he couldn't see any more that indicated that Finland was flying around in a magical snow cane, he sighed and looked at the bits of night sky that could be seen between the holes of the clouds. The snowflakes caressed his cheeks and he smiled. His brothers still loved him. He were lost in the thoughts of his home, so he didn't notice the careful footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing out here, Mathias?" Denmark made a jump and turned around to see Russia stand a few steps away, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, hey Ivan! I was just looking at stars. And thinking of my brothers at home." He answered. Russia smiled a bit sadly.

"Ah... I'm... sorry..." He began. He wanted to say that he would go inside again, but Denmark pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't be sorry. Nothing is wrong." Denmark said and held the other tight.

"I... okay..." Russia murmured and hugged Denmark back. The two of them just smiled as they held each other and sometimes, they chuckled lightly. They stood like that, until they began to freeze and went inside to join the Baltics.

***yawn* hmmm... oh, you're already done! Okay, place a review and let me kno wat yu think!**

**(And i'll give you milk and cookies as reward! *kidding*)**

**Farvel! *waves***


	9. Chapter 9: Into the New Year

**Ding ding ding! Dats right! I meid dis! And guess wat? JAWMP EEN TEIM! This chapter is in the first night of the new year, like, after midnight of New Years eve. And again, I really tried to keep it old fashioned and stuff, but clearly I am NAT good at that.**

**Warning: time-paradox-confusion with new years eve! *le gasp* (just another way of saying: I dont kno how to write a historical yaoi fanfic)**

***groan* just enjoy, yu bastards! And eat dis cookie *holds up a banana for some reason***

"Hic... Hmm-hm-hmm... Hm-hmm... hic..." He felt a bit wobbly, but he felt good as well. He took another sip from the bottle. The vodka was burning painfully in his throat all the way down, but it also felt warming, especially when it reached the stomach. He kept on humming as soon as he had sipped enough from the bottle. He felt good.

It was New Years Eve, or, it was already the new year. Russia was sitting outside a closed bar two o' clock, on the edge of the pavement. He had been drinking all evening and he had been celebrating at the bar as well. He had not felt like going home yet, he just wanted to stay at the bar for another three minutes before going home. Three minutes became five hours hours, and now he was sitting there, sipping on his vodka bottle and humming happily. He wondered if they were worried at home. But even if they were, he was too drunk to walk home, at least without help. He figured he would just sleep there, on the pavement. He sat a little more, hiccuping, sipping and humming on the sidewalk. It was pretty cold and there was snow on the ground. There was no way he could sleep in that cold and being drunk at the same time, but Russia were way too drunk to think about that. And he didn't go to sleep yet, anyway. He were just having a good time by himself. He didn't really worried about anything, he just had a good time. He poked in the frozen ground from time to time, but otherwise, he did nothing else than drinking. Finally, someone called his name.

"Rusland! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere! Me and Latvia and Estonia and Lithuania have been worried for you, where have you been?" Denmark came walking with hasty steps towards the Russian, who took a big sip from the bottle before he answered.

"Ah, I've bin... ther... Hu hu..." Russia said and pointed a thumb behind him against the closed bar.

"You... have been drinking? How much?" Denmark took the shoulders of Russia and looked into his eyes.

"Umhu... I... I drunk... Hic... er...a fiw battles... o' Dovka, I maen... Vod-ka... I think... Hic..." Russia replied. He smiled at Denmark and took a sip of his bottle.

"How many are 'a few'?" Denmark asked, slightly nervous for the answer.

"Umh..." Russia began counting his fingers and to Denmark's disappointment, Russia counted more fingers than there were on each of his hands. He even lost count of them.

"I dunno... I hav... so mannie... Hic... Mannie fingers..." He murmured, trying to focus on his right hand. His vision were totally screwed, he saw three-double at this point. Denmark sighed.

"I'll get you home now." He said. He gave Russia his hand and waited for the other nation to take it.

"Umh... whech one...?" Russia looked confused at the three different hands that were pointed towards him. Denmark made an even deeper sigh than the first one. He remembered how the others at home told him that he always were like this himself at new years eve. He could now see why none of his brothers wanted to help him when he ended up drunk in the middle of town. He kneeled down and took one of Russia's arms over his shoulder and stood up, supporting the drunken man.

"Wauv... Hic... The ground... Et's so wubblie... hu hu..." Russia said. Denmark took a step and so did Russia, or at least he tried. He almost fell together with Denmark onto the ground as soon as he tried to walk. Denmark steadied and did his best in being a support so that Russia could adjust. They stood on the pavement for a minute or two, before Russia tried off another step. This time it succeeded. They went onwards, slowly and unsafe, but they didn't fall, at least. Underway, the two countries had to take breaks and they sat down onto some nearby benches or rocks or whatever there was to rest on while they made their way through the quiet town.. All the way, Russia now and then took a sip from the bottle, earning a worried look from Denmark every time. When they were halfway home, Russia began talking about random things, like the quality of news paper and the price of eggs in the shops.

"I meen... Ef the news are THET impurnant... why... hic... would yu... sell 'em fur... fur thet liddle munny...? Hic..."

"I Don't know, Ivan. Would you shut up for a few moments and concentrate on walking?"

"Myeeeh, yu'r no fuwn, Dahniah..." Russia pinched Denmark's cheek gently and caused the Dane to growl slightly.

"Rusland, please just stay quiet..."

"Can I... Hic... _Sing_ then?" Russia looked at Denmark with as pleading eyes as he possibly could in his drunk status. Denmark just looked at him, sighed and nodded. Russia smiled satisfied and began humming his little melody again.

As soon as they arrived at Russia's mansion, Estonia almost kicked the front door open even before could Denmark knock.

"Wow, hey there, Eduard. Take it easy..."

"You... you found him! Oh, please the lord! Good heavens! You have no idea how relieved I am! Phew!"

"Hu hu... Helluh... hic... Estooohniya..." Russia hummed as he greeted the Estonian with a smile.

"We better get him inside, he's really drunk." Denmark said. Estonia nodded and held up the door so that Denmark and Russia could get in more easily. As Denmark walked through the entrance and towards the stairs leading up to the second floor, Estonia took Russia's other arm and hung it over his own shoulder.

"Where is Latvia and Lithuania?"

"I told them to go to bed, even if they couldn't sleep. I'll go tell them that you found Lord Russia when we're done."

"Just tell them to stay in bed, I can barely handle too much more fuss today..." The Baltic nodded and smiled. They finally had made their slowly and pretty wobbly way up the stairs, and they went towards Russia's room. Estonia went over to open the door so that Denmark could get inside with the almost sleeping nation on his shoulder. He had never been in Russia's bed room, and he saw how big it was compared to his own room. There was a couple of more meters to the ceiling, there was a bigger closet, a big, round, oval-shaped mirror, a table, some comfy-looking and expensive chairs, a desk covered in books and papers with Russia's handwriting, some bookshelves and finally, Russia's bed. It was a pretty big, two-persons bed. The sheets were in blue, red and white colors, and it looked very soft and feathery, especially when Denmark let Russia fall down onto the bed.

"I'll take it from here." Denmark said. Estonia nodded and bowed politely before he closed the door and went away. When the door closed, Russia murmured something in Russian at the creaking sound. He was lying on his belly, but he rolled around onto his side to look at Denmark with his big lavender eyes, that wee slightly red of the intoxication. He hummed happily and smiled.

"Com her and... hic... ly weth me, Danyia..." He sung with closed eyes and patted at the sheets in front of him.

"Rusland, I'm really tired, but I'll go and sleep in my own bed. Good night and I'll see you tomorrow..." Denmark said and started walking towards the door.

"_Wait."_

The one and lone word stopped Denmark in taking another step. He turned around and looked at the Russian.

"Ehm... What... is it?" There was a bit silence in the room before Russia talked again.

"Don't... go yet... hic... please..." Russia was now sitting on the bed. He looked a bit sad, but Denmark couldn't really tell from the position he stood.

"Eh... I..." Denmark didn't really know what to say. Were Russia just being sentimental? He was drunk, after all.

"I... please... hic... just tonight... please, Danyia?" Russia's voice became a little hoarse and he closed his eyes as he lowered his head a bit. Denmark hesitated a few seconds away. He _could _at least do it this lone time...

"Well, okay then, if you need me to that badly..." he sighed. He could see how Russia's face got all happy and smiling again, like a child that gets candy. He moved over and laid himself on the bed beside Russia. When they both were lying down, Russia took the blue and red striped carpet and got it over both of the two nations. He held on purpose his arm over Denmark's shoulder to snuggle closer to him. Denmark pinked slightly and turned his head to hide it. Russia just hummed and buried his nose into Denmark's blonde locks and sniffed silently. It obviously smelled like Denmark himself. Russia smiled at the fact and nuzzled his mouth around in Denmark's golden hair. He sneaked his arm up to Denmark's face and stroke his cheek, slowly up and down. Denmark just blushed and already slightly regretted that he had said yes to sleep with his master.

"A-aren't you g-gonna s-sleep...?" He stuttered, hoping that Russia wouldn't notice his nervousness.

"Hmmm..." Russia simply answered. But if it was a yes or a no, Denmark never got. Instead, he flinched, when Russia moved his other hand, the one that was buried in the carpet, over to Denmark and got it around his waist. Now Russia was hugging Denmark very tightly. They had already been hugging before, that's true, but when Denmark got hugged by the other in a bed while lying down, it felt a lot more different, like the time Russia hugged him in the shower. He pinked a bit more and closed his eyes, hoping really highly that Russia would think that he was sleeping. But the drunk nation kept on doing way to friendly contact on the Dane and he began fumbling around under the sheets. Denmark was still wearing all his servant clothes, a white dress shirt and black pants, but being fondled is always awkward, no matter what, really. Well, almost, at least. Denmark gasped when Russia began unbuttoning his shirt and he reddened while shuddering slightly. He didn't exactly _like_ where this was going.

"R-Russia, hold on..." Denmark gently pushed away Russia's hands and blushed very hard.

"Huh...?" Russia tilted his head as much as possible when lying.

"W-watch... those hands... r-really..." Denmark stuttered as he said the sentence. There was silent. Russia didn't answer. Denmark looked up, nervous of what he might get from Russia. But the Russian were looking at his hands, like there was anything interesting on them. Denmark sweat dropped.

"I... I meant that you should think about where you put those hands of yours..." Denmark said.

"Oh... okay, now it gives sense..." Russia said. His voice had gotten less drunk and he hadn't hiccuped in a while now. He was probably getting back to reality by now. There was a long awkward pause. Denmark blushed slightly and buried himself into the carpet, but Russia put his finger under his chin and lifted it upwards, getting Denmark to face him.

"Don't do that, Mathias. I want to watch your eyes a bit more." Russia said. He pinked a bit as he said it. Denmark became a bit red, but he nodded and stared back into Russia's eyes. They lied there, just staring at each other, in maybe half an hour. Their faces were pink, the moonlight that managed to get inside didn't even hit the bed, but they could see that the other face were a bit colored. Suddenly, Russia blushed into a red color and looked away.

"H-huh? What now?" Denmark asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, well... I ended up thinking." Russia replied, still not looking at Denmark. He held his eyes at the lamp on the ceiling to avoid looking at the Dane.

"Thinking of what?"

"Umh... of things..." That lamp were really interesting to Russia. It was so interesting that he didn't even glance back at Denmark, he just stared at the lamp.

"What things, for example?" Denmark asked. Russia kept on staring at the lamp.

"Uninteresting things, really." Silence. But not for long.

"Tell me."

"Hm... well..." Russia hesitated. Should he tell it? _Could _he tell it? Was it too early, maybe? Denmark had only been there for some months. What if...?

He decided to tell him. He wanted him to know. It wouldn't matter after that.

"Yes...?" Denmark tilted his head. He had no idea what a drunk Russian would say, especially not one like Russia himself. He actually didn't expect Russia's answer. He thought he would say something sentimental, since Russia still were a bit drunk and that most people become very sensitive and in some cases, sad when affected by alcohol. He expected that Russia would say something about being alone and that it was the reason he wanted Denmark to sleep in his bed. And maybe it _was_ one of the answers. But not the main one.

"Mathias... in all this time that... you have been here..." Russia started. He paused a bit, of pure nervousness. Denmark nodded to tell him to go on.

"Erhm... Well... We have become good... friends... right?" There was some seconds of silence before Denmark nodded, smiling gently at the other country. Russia inhaled and exhaled. He could do this.

"Well... about that... uh..." He tried to say more, but his mouth and tongue felt like old chewing gum, hard and yet elastic. Denmark awaited the cascade of sad stories and thoughts that probably awaited him. He nodded as to say to Russia to go on, but the other couldn't get any words to form. After five minutes with Russia stuttering and stumbling, Denmark decided to stop Russia to encourage him.

"Listen, Russia..." He said, startling the stammering nations. He continued.

"You can tell me anything and I promise to never tell anybody, if that is what you want." Denmark smiled friendly at Russia and shrugged slightly.

"R-really?" Russia asked. Denmark nodded.

"Yes." They were silent for a bit. Russia's face relaxed a bit. Denmark assumed that he had done a good job in calming the other down.

"Okay... then I'll tell you..." Russia said, moving a bit closer to Denmark. Denmark laid where he was and waited for the answer. He never ever expected the action from Russia's side. He just waited for the answer. So it surprised him very much when Russia put his hand on his cheek and stroke it. Denmark blushed and so did Russia. He was about to ask what it was for, when he suddenly found out. Russia closed his eyes and moved onto Denmark with his lips. Denmark felt them against his own, when Russia kissed him. First, Denmark was surprised and completely caught off guard. A tsunami of thoughts flooded his mind in milliseconds, as Russia pressed his soft and surprisingly warm lips against Denmark's. Did Russia really feel that way? And if so, how long had he done that? Had it been like that all along? How much did he... like him? The questions kept popping up, and none of them were questions that Denmark could answer himself. At last, he was lost in Russia's peaceful face, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were slightly pink. Then, Denmark didn't hold back anymore. He closed his baby blue eyes and moved onto Russia's lips and kissed him back. The two nations blushed, almost glowed red in the dark. They soon only registered each other and Russia cupped and stroke Denmark's cheeks, while Denmark carefully wrapped his arms around Russia's neck. They sensed each other and they could almost hear each others heartbeat, that were synchronized and unbelievable fast. They almost melted into each other as they pressed against the other with their own body and mind. At last, they pulled away very slowly and carefully. Their breath were a bit faster than normal, but otherwise, the blushes on their faces and their positions were the only things indicating that they had kissed. Russia blushed into a nearly dark purple color and he dug his face into the carpet, giggling. Denmark did the same and went all under the carpet. There, the two of them stared at each other. Light purple eyes melted into the cobalt blue, and pink and red were mixed into the colors as well. They giggled again.

**Does it end here? No, it doesn't. Yaoiness is about to begin, but, uh... there would be way too many words in this chapter, then... I'll just torture you and say that I'll write that another day! Muwehewewewe... yeah, ok. Eat yur banana.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
